Obsesivo Compulsivo
by Inur
Summary: Continuación autorizada por LOVESEPHIROTH. Una divertida historia de humor de FFVII sobre la vida de Sephiroyh y sus amigos.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimers: Estos personajes pertenecen a Squarenix.**

**Antes de nada, quiero aclarar que este capítulo, al igual que esta historia no me pertenecen desde el principio, si no que su autora original es : LOVESEPHIROTH, yo sólo recojo el relevo de ella y la continúo. **

**Inur**

**Obsesivo Compulsivo**

**PRÓLOGO: Los maniáticos tambien sufren.**

La verdad es que mi vida no es nada sencilla. Mejor dicho, es una mierda con todas las letras.

Vincent es mi padre. Es viudo, bueno…. en realidad mi madre Lucrecia, trabajaba como científica en el área 51, En casos de ovnis, extraterrestres y sucesos paranormales. Vincent era uno de sus guardaespaldas y de casi todos los científicos tarados que trabajaban allí.

Un imbécil de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, gafoso y más feo que pegarle a un padre, se puso un día a enredar con unos virus. Y digo enredar porque no tenía ni p*** idea de lo que hacía. Encontró unos virus llamados virus G y virus T. Supuestamente, según él eran para crear armas biológicas para militares y demás.

Un día el muy inútil(ya no sé ni como calificarlo), le dio por esconder el virus. Hasta ahí, todo normal, porque lógicamente, si alguien lo encuentra podría usarlo para fines destructivos. El muy idiota lo escondió en una cafetera, y justo a mi madre le dio por beber de ahí. El ADN del virus quedó unido al de mi madre y terminó convirtiéndose en un monstruo alienígena con tentáculos y ojos en los pezones. Mi padre se quedó desolado y casi le partimos la cara entre él y yo al otro científico jilipollas. A mi madre se la llevaron y la metieron en una probeta de laboratorio al lado de E.T y de predator, quien quedó demostrado que no era extraterrestre sino un fan de rastafari de Bob marley. Ahora intentan investigar para volverla a la normalidad. Mi padre va a verla de vez en cuando, aunque a nosotros no nos deja, según él nos causaría demasiados traumas ver a mi madre en ese estado. Ahora mismo mi padre trabaja en culebrones, rodando Pasión de julandrones, una novela con mucho éxito. Muchas veces no está en casa y aunque lo agradezca para que él no tenga que hacer la comida, cocina como el culo de mal), me toca a mí el marrón. Sí. sí, marrón de tener que aguantar a los tres imbéciles y retrasados de mis hermanos. ¿Por qué no seré hijo único?

Sephiroth se levantó de la cama, con pesadez y remoloneando, y sin ningunas ganas de ir a clase, como siempre.

En la cocina ya estaban sus hermanos discutiendo, como la mayoría de los días, por suerte él ya estaba acostumbrado.

Kadaj, el más pequeño de los cuatro. Tiene 13 años y está en una edad jodidamente difícil. Yo lo llamo el imbécil, es un mote muy acorde con las imbecilidades que suele hacer a lo largo del día. Lo último, enganchar una cartera a una caña de pescar y tirarla desde el balcón. Cuando la gente la va a meter en el bolso tira de ella hacia arriba dejándolos con el culo al aire. A los de la discoteca de enfrente, siempre que sale algún borracho y monta escándalo, les tira globos de agua, y los muy idiotas se creen que está lloviendo; aunque de esto él no tiene la culpa, ya que se vé influenciado por Yazoo. 15 años y retrasado mental; no hace ni falta que explique porqué, ya que las ideas que Kadaj lleva a cabo es a él al que se le ocurren.

Y Loz, 16 años. El pardillo. Aunque sea el mayor es el que suele llevarse las broncas de las ideas de los otros dos. Tiene menos cabeza que un mosquito. Kadaj y Yazoo lo usan como cobaya para probar sus nuevos experimentos absurdos.

Sephiroth se bebió el café a toda prisa, para salir pitando de casa, no es que le gustase llegar a clase de los primeros, mas bien le gustaba dar la nota y llegar el último, pero sólo por no aguantar a sus hermanos era capaz de cualquier cosa. Y menos aún cuando vio como, con un spray le estaban pintando el pelo a un hamster de color blanco. El ojo de Sephiroth hizo un tic cuando irremediablemente el pequeño hamster se quedó tieso en la mesa, seguramente por los vapores del spray.

- ¡Dios mío!¡Lo que he de aguantar!

Se fue al lavabo y se lavó las manos unas cinco veces,con cinco jabones distintos, además de salir de la cocina sin pisar las rayas de las baldosas del suelo. El psicólogo ya le había diagnosticado un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, y cada vez que se ponía nervioso o perdía los papeles hacía cosas sin sentido, traducido en lo que todos llamamos manías absurdas.

Salió a la calle y el tic de la ceja empezó a desaparecer. Los pájaros cantaban, era un día soleado y caluroso, parecía todo perfecto, de no ser por tener que ir a clase.

- ¡Sephiroth!

Se giró inmediatamente para ver quien era el que lo estaba llamando.

- ¡Oh no dios mío él no!¡Génesis noooo!

Se dio la vuelta para hacerse el sueco y comenzó a caminar más deprisa, pero el otro lo seguía de cerca..

- ¡Sephi Sephi !¡Espérame!

Génesis fue casi corriendo hasta casi alcanzar a Sephiroth, que iba a un paso más deprisa pero tampoco quería que se le notara que estaba huyendo de él.

- ¡Hey por fin te alcanzo! ¡Te estaba llamando jo!

- Es que últimamente ando algo duro de oído. Dijo Sephiroth sarcásticamente antes de que la ceja le hiciese un tic.

- Tío te estaba llamando porque por fin he evolucionado a mi pikachu a Raichu- Mira mira- Génesis sacó la game boy para ponérsela a Sephiroth en la cara- Y ayer conseguí subir a Gandalf al nivel diez y utilizar sus magias blancas. También tengo un ejército de elfos a punto de sobrepasar las barreras de orcos de Mordor del nivel 15…

He ahí el porqué Sephiroth no quería ir con él. Génesis era un frikazo, de los que solían disfrazarse de personajes de Rpg, jugar a las cartas magic y de la colección de Yugi-Oh, verse todas las series mangas habidas y por haber y tener 6 videoconsolas diferentes. Vamos, todo un plasta.

Sephiroth suspiró e hizo que no lo escuchaba. Puso el automático y siguió a lo suyo.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que sus hermanos los habían alcanzado y ahora charlaban animadamente con Génesis.

- ¡Génesis!¡Vamos a conectar el cable link y te paso a Mew en el nivel 100 y tu me pasas a tu Mewtwo. Luego lo clono en el pc de ash y te lo devuelvo. Pero antes vamos a ver quien es el mejor entrenador pokémon de la historia.

Mientras dejaba a Génesis con sus hermanos y seguía caminando hacia el instituto, justo cuando llegaron a las puertas empezó a sonar el rugido de una moto.

- Ya estamos con el macarra de la moto- dijo Sephiroth llevándose una mano a la frente- siempre tiene que hacer rugir la moto para que todos lo oigan.

El macarra de la moto bajó de su moto con su chupa hasta arriba y las gafas de sol al estilo John Travolta en Grease. Se miró en el retrovisor para colocarse sus pinchos imposibles. Vió como una paloma se posaba encima de su moto.

- Huy que bonita, encima es blanca, ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte jeje!

Pero su cara cambió a una expresión de enfado al ver que el animal al levantar el vuelo le había dejado un regalito en el sillín de la moto.

- ¡Hija de….!

Sephiroth se estaba partiendo el culo de la risa en un rincón, e intentaba sujetarse la barriga. Por un momento, el macarra de la moto miró a Sephiroth intensamente y con cara de enfado. La verdad es que Sephiroth y el macarra de la moto se llevaban muy mal, pero todo fue a raíz de un terrible incidente ocurrido hace unos meses…..

_- ¡Haber Sephiroth cuanto aguantas tu bebiendo!¡Seguro que yo te gano, Ya tengo el nivel experto._

_- Bsbsbs recuerda Sephiroth, esto no es una competición, es cuestión de emborrachar a Génesis y que se quede por ahí perdido, después tranquilamente nosotros podemos ir a tomar algo sin tener que aguantar pokémons, ni warcraft, ni cartas yugi-oh ¿vale?_

_- Tranquilo Angeal, lo tengo todo bajo control._

_- No te emborraches que nos conocemos._

_- ¡Que no que no!_

_Media hora Después…._

_- ¡Alcohol !Alcohol ¡Alcohol ¡Alcohol ¡Alcoho! !¡Hemos venido a emborracharnos el resultado nos dá igual!_

_- ¡Cómo lo sabía, me lo estaba temiendo!Sephiroth no puede controlar las ganas de tener que quedar siempre por encima de Génesis, y ahora están los dos borrachos._

_- ¡Volando, volando siempre arriba!¡Juntos podremos romper un iceberg… unamos nuestras manos, combatamos al mal que nos persigue!_

_En la esquina de un bar, estaba la moto del macarra de clase, tan limpita, y tan perfecta. _

_- Me estoy meando- dijo Génesis sujetándose la entrepierna- ¡Anda si aquí hay un lavabo!_-

- ¡_Génesis eso no es un lava…..- Angeal no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque Génesis había abierto el deposito de la gasolina y estaba orinando dentro. Cuando hubo terminado cerró la tapa._

_Sephiroth no se había percatado de nada puesto que él estaba con la cabeza mirando al suelo y seguía apoyado sobre sus rodillas, frente a la moto._

_- ¡Venga Sephi tío que no aguantas nada- Génesis le dio una palmada a Sephiroth en la espalda que lo hizo echar la papilla encima de la moto del macarra._

_Angeal se llevó las manos a la cabeza y salió corriendo, pero Génesis, además tuvo la idea de darle una patada a la moto y tirarla al suelo, para después salir corriendo._

_Sephiroth que no atinaba ni loco, intentó levantar la moto y limpiar con un pañuelo todo el estropicio, pero justo en ese instante, el macarra lo vió cogiendo su moto, toda perdida y con un retrovisor jodido, fruto de la patada de Génesis. _

_- Oye Cloud… no es lo que parece…no he sido yo._

_- Grrrrrrr_

_A Sephiroth le tocó salir corriendo como pudo, porque en ese instante no estaba para liarse a ostias debido al pedal que llevaba encima, y justo desde ese instante, Cloud y él se han hecho la vida imposible, cada vez que vé a Sephiroth con el coche se lo raya y Sephiroth le jode alguna cosa de la moto, es el cuento de nunca acabar…_

Tras limpiar con un pañuelo de seda la cagada de la paloma acarició su moto antes de entrar en clase y comenzó a hablarle.

- ¿Porqué este idiota le habla a la moto? ¿Se creerá que le va a responder?

- ¡Hombre, pues yo me preocuparía más si algún día llega a responderle- respondió Génesis- Aunque ya sería la hostia, como el coche fantástico!¡La moto fantástica!jajaja.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta Sephiroth ya se había ido para entrar en clase.

Ya en clase, Sephiroth se sentó en su habitual pupitre atrás del todo, al lado de Seifer y Kuja. Delante de ellos se habían sentado las tres pijas: Ashe, Rinoa y Garnet. Que no paraban de hablar sobre que clase de marca les gustaba más. Si pantalones Calvin Klein, o vestidos de versace. Ashe tenía un palacio, Rinoa era hija de una cantante y un general de guerra y Garnet era hija de reyes.

- ¡Coño callaros yá- les chilló Sephiroth enfadado. Las tres lo miraron- ¡Me mporta tres cojones que llevéis bragas de armani o que os hagáis dedos en vuestra casa! ¡Hablar en otra j***** parte! ¡Odio las mariconadas!¡Pijas de mierda!

- ¡Mira quien fue a hablar!Al menos nosotras no tenemos un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo como otros, que hasta para cruzar por el paso de cebra tiene que pisar sólo las rayas blancas. Dijo Garnet.

Las tres rieron a la vez.

- Garnet bonita, al menos Sephiroth sabe limpiarse el culo él sólo, no como tú, que tiene que venir tu mayordomo a limpiártelo- le dijo Kuja a favor de Sephiroth.

- Pues tú no tienes ese problema porque con la cantidad de maquillaje que te echas pareces un travestí- le dijo Rinoa y se empezaron a reír de nuevo.

- ¿Estoy oyendo bien?¿Hablas del maquillaje de Kuja?Al menos lo suyo tiene remedio, porque tú hija lo que necesitas es un buen polvo guapa- dijo Seifer con descaro, haciendo que los tres volvieran a partirse- Y eso sin nombrar lo de que cortas el papel del culo con tijeras….

- ¡Cómo te atreves!¡Voy a decírselo a Squall!

- Pues mira díselo, que está ahí en la otra punta de clase.

- ¡Squall estos tres nos están insultando!

- A mí no me marees, que yo no soy uno de tus criados, además os lo habéis buscado vosotras.

- ¡Yitán!- llamó Garnet.

- Ah no! Yo no me meto en tus discusiones con mi hermano.

- Vaan!- llamó Ashe.

- Hija, ¿Qué quieres? Si es que tienen razón.

Mientras los tres se chocaban, entró el macarra de Cloud en clase con las gafas de sol subidas hablando con su mejor amigo Zack Fair.

- Mira ahí vienen el macarra y el colgado.

Zack era un tío un poco raro, muy supersticioso. Todos los días daba un rodeo hacia la clase para no tener que pasar debajo de las escaleras del tercer piso. Otro día Génesis cogió un gato negro y Zack se subió a los brazos de Cloud sin parar de escupir, y estaba obsesionado con que la directora Edea en realidad era una bruja. Eso sin contar el crucifijo que solía llevar.

Cloud y Sephiroth se miraron mal y se sentaron adelante. Zack empezó a sacar objetos de su mochila que según él daban buena suerte y los colocaba alrededor del pupitre. Tenía hasta una figura del Cristo de las injurias.

El profesor Laguna entró en clase, y mandó silencio. Laguna era el profesor de lengua, bastante olvidadizo.

- Recordad que el examen de matemáticas lo tenéis la semana que viene, vuestro profesor me ha pedido que os lo recuerde. Y por favor estudiar bastante porque seguro que os pone unas preguntas que no sabe hacerlas ni su tía. Ya sabéis que cuando el río suena… agua amigo mío.

- ¡Perdone profesor Laguna!¡Creo que se ha confundido!El refrán es cuando el río suena agua lleva, lo de sé agua amigo mío es una frase antígua de Bruce Lee.

- Huy si!Lo siento! ¡Gracias Aerith, te añadiré un punto a los dieces que ya tienes.

Sephiroth empezó, en voz baja, a imitar la voz de Aerith haciendo que Kuja y Seifer se partiesen el culo de la risa. Le recordaba a cierta persona que había visto en las películas de Harry Potter y cuyo nombre era Hermione Granger.

Aerith y Yuna. ¡Madre mía!Dos sabelotodos que siempre sacaban dieces en todo. Es decir dos empollonas insoportables.

Cuando Laguna se dio la vuelta para escribir en la pizarra, Aerith le tiró a Sephiroth en la cabeza con un trozo de papel.

- ¡Idiota!- masculló por lo bajo mientras Yuna le reía las gracias.

Tras una hora de aguantar la clase de lengua, haciendo el imbécil, sin escuchar a Laguna y riéndose todo el rato de las desgracias ajenas(Squall se cortó en la frente con un cúter vete tú a saber que estaría haciendo para cortarse)Squall era tan retorcido que seguramente se habría cortado adrede para irse de la clase de Laguna a la enfermería y perderse así la mañana de clase.

Cuando acabó la primera clase Zell chilló un –Bieeeeeeeennnnnn, levantandose del asiento y agitando los brazos, aunque lo que estaba comiendo saliese en trozos disparado a todas partes. Zell tenía un problema con la comida. A todas horas tenía que estar comiendo algo, incluso en clase, se iba metiendo trozos de bocadillo en la boca sin que se enterasen los profesores, ahora, la última vez que le preguntaron algo y tuvo que contestar, estaba comiendo un bocata de chorizo y imaginaros la cara del profesor cuando contestó con la boca llena.

Tifa Se levantó de su asiento de clase para ir disimuladamente a meterle fichas al profesor Laguna que según ella estaba muy bueno. Solía ir bastante provocativa junto con Lulú, y algunas veces llevaba el tanga por fuera, cosa que desembocaba en que si Sephiroth, y Seifer se sentaban detrás de ella jugaban al "tiro a la moneda"que consistía en intentar meterle a Tifa monedas por la raja del culo sin que ella se enterase. Con Lulú también lo hacían pero en vez de por detrás, lo intentaban en el escote. Pero que ninguna se enterase porque con la mala ostia que tenían seguramente acabarían estrellados en la pared.

Entre clase y clase todos se volvían locos. Tidus jugaba al balón(La última vez rompió una ventana porque la puntería, según Sephiroth la tenía en el culo, Génesis sacaba la psp enchufada con unos altavoces de 1.5, Zack se santiguaba una y otra vez, en fin…. lo que es una clase de locos. Angeal había faltado a clase, últimamente faltaba a menudo. Parecía el más normal pero tenía una obsesión enfermiza por recoger animales y meterlos en su casa. parecía la casa de Ace Ventura, ya ni Sephiroth ni Génesis ni nadie quería entrar en su casa con tanto bicho suelto. La última vez la serpiente pitón de Angeal, Mordisquitos, casi le muerde el pito a Sephiroth cuando fue a mear, y una de las nintendo de Génesis desapareció en la boca de su cocodrilo Dundee. Además, el olor a animales a veces se hacía insoportable, luego Sephiroth iba a casa y se duchaba unas diez veces para quitarse el olor. Sin embargo a sus hermanos no parecía afectarles, ya que les encantaba jugar en casa de Angeal, pero la última vez casi matan a Apisonadora, su elefante, porque le metieron una piedra por la trompa.

Entró el profesor Cid Higwinden clase, como siempre soltando tacos una y otra vez.

- ¡Haber j*"=&%# muchachos, ya tengo las notas de vuestro examen de ciencias de la semana pasada. Fue repartiendo los exámenes a los alumnos, y cuando llegó a la fila de Sephiroth, Seifer y Kuja exclamó.

- Y aquí llego al trío de los suspensos.

- Kuja, un dos, Seifer, un uno, y Sephiroth, un tres.

- ¿Cómo he podido suspender si le copié el examen a Yun…..- Kuja rectificó y se cayó.

- Pues a mí ya me la suda profesor. Dijo Seifer poniendo sus pinreles encima de la mesa. Si quieres suspenderme me la trae floja.

- Ya sé que a ti lo de estudiar te la trae al fresco, haz lo que te dé la gana Seifer, si estas contento de ser imbécil es cosa tuya.

- ¿Cómo?

El único que allí no estaba conforme era Sephiroth, porque habría estudiado más de no ser porque sus hermanos no lo dejanan en paz, y de no ser porque una de las mascotas de Angeal se comió sus apuntes.

- Ya verás. No sabes a quién estás suspendiendo. Dijo Sephiroth entre amenazas.

Le pidió a Génesis su navaja multiusos, para después salir corriendo de clase, tras terminar ésta.

Volvió a los cinco minutos con las manos completamente negras e incluso llenas de aceite. Tuvo que ir al servicio como de costumbre y perderse media hora de clase porque él sin lavarse las manos cinco veces no podía estar.

Cuando entró de nuevo en clase, Cloud no pudo evitar soltar:

- ¿Qué pasa te colaste por la taza del váter?

Sephiroth lo miró con desdén y le preguntó.

- ¿Y tú sabías que tener la mano más grande que la cara es síntoma de cáncer?

Evidentemente, Cloud picó e intentó medirse la mano con la cara, momento en que aprovechó Sephiroth para arrearle una hostia con su propia mano Y hacer que casi toda la clase se partiese de la cara roja que tenía Cloud.

Rojo de la ira juró vengarse de Sephiroth, mientras Zack una y otra vez le mostraba a1 Sephiroth un crucifijo y una riestra de ajos como si fuese un vampiro.

- Oye Sephiroth ¿Te importaría decirnos donde has estado?

- Bsbsbs cuando acaben las clases os lo digo.

Y así pasó toda la mañana, entre mirar a unos y a otros, la verdad es que era divertido ver lo que hacía la gente en clase cuando cree que nadie mira. Yitán estaba sacándose entradas de la nariz, Génesis estaba dibujando, Zell sacando trozos de comida de la mochila, Squall había aparecido con una venda alrededor de la frente y se la había puesto cubriéndose un ojo como un pirata, mientras se ponía a tirar canutos al techo con el boli, Cloud rayaba la mesa con un compás, y Seifer se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa con todo el descaro. Hasta que sonó el timbre con el fin de clase.

- Bueno, Sephi ¿nos vas a contar que hiciste?

- ¡Mi coche!¡Oh dios mío mi coche- gritaba Cid desde la otra esquina- ¡Me han rajado las ruedas! ¡Me han roto los cables! Grrrr ¡como pille al desalmado lo voy a esterilizar para toda su p**** vida!

Sephiroth se empezó a reír a carcajadas, y evidentemente, Kuja y Seifer que iban con él, también.

- ¡Sephiroth!- gritaba Génesis- ¡Eh Sephiroth!¡Que no te vayas que me tienes que devolver la navaja multiusos que me pediste antes!

- ¡Cállate so jilipoyas!

Pero ya era tarde, Cid lo había oído y enfurruñado miró a Sephiroth, que salía echando leches por la puerta del instituto.

- Ya te pillaré yo a ti- dijo Cid por lo bajo.

**Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo 1, espero que os guste tanto como a mi cuando lo leí por primera vez y, hablando de eso, repito qque este capítulo originalmente es de LOVESEPHIROTH, pero que me ha dejado los derechos de esta historia y... bueno, ojalá os guste de nuevo si ya lo leísteis.**

**He cambiado algunas cosas y las he adaptado a mi forma de escribir, como los diálogos y, ocasionalmente algún tiempo verbal que me parece que encaja mejor. Bueno, en cualquier caso, el texto es el mismo.**

**Manuel, seguro ya lo has leído, pero me gustaría tener tu opinión a cerca del fc. **

**Y dejad reviews. **


	2. De tal palo, tal astilla

**Disclaimers: Estos personajes pertenecen a Squarenix.**

**Antes de nada, quiero aclarar que este capítulo, al igual que esta historia no me pertenecen desde el principio, si no que su autora original es : LOVESEPHIROTH, yo sólo recojo el relevo de ella y la continúo. **

**Inur**

**De tal palo, tal astilla.**

Sephiroth llegó a casa después del instituto y se tiró en el sofá bebiendo un batido. Sus hermanos llegaron a los 10 minutos entre contínuos gritos y discusiones como siempre. Al parecer, habían metido petardos en los servicios del colegio, provocando que uno de los niños cuando se sentó, saliese disparado junto con toda la mierda. Discutían entre ellos por saber si alguno se habría dejado alguna pista que los delatara.

Mientras Sephiroth se daba la vuelta y se tapaba con un cojín para no oírlos, ellos entraron en el salón.

- Sephi, ¿Estás dormido?- comenzó Kadaj tirándole del pelo. Aunque Sephiroth se aguantó las ganas de pegarle un guantazo para que lo dejaran en paz, pues no estaba de humor, Yazoo empezó a molestarlo esta vez más tirándose encima de él y también los otros dos.

- ¡Fuera!¿Es que os habéis pensado que soy un p#$%cojín o que?- chilló Sephiroth empujándolos con fuerza y quitándoselos de encima.

- Pues vaya hijo, que humor tienes- dijo Loz.

Se sentaron en el otro sofá y se pusieron a jugar a la playstation, aunque al rato volvieron a discutir por saber quien iba ganando en el juego de jackass(una de las pruebas consistía en comer huevos y llenar de vómito un vaso), otro en esquivar mierdas con un paraguas en fin, cosas de las que Sephiroth no pudo evitar sentir arcadas cada vez que sus hermanos le hacían ver ese programa, el último, llenar un vaso de gapos y hacer que uno se lo bebiera. Aunque lo peor, era que a sus hermanos muchas de sus gamberradas se les ocurrían viendo ese programa.

Al cabo de un rato, oyeron a su padre entrar por la puerta de la casa.

- ¡Buenas tardes hijos!¿Qué tal el día?

Vincent entró en el salón tras quitarse los zapatos y los tres niños se le echaron encima, menos Sephiroth, que seguía tirado en el sofá y bastante enfurruñado.

- ¿Sephiroth?

Mientras Vincent se acercaba a intentar dialogar con su hijo, recibió una llamada de teléfono, lo que le obligó a ir a la cocina a descolgarlo.

- ¿Si?... ¿Qué ha hecho qué!

Mientras los tres mellizos tragaban saliva fuerte por si alguien les había delatado de sus fechorías se calmaron al oír la voz de su padre.

- Sí, sí, ahora hablo yo con él.

Con lo cual dedujeron que la bronca sólo era para una persona.

Sephiroth notó como su padre se sentaba en el sofá a su lado y lo llamaba enfadado.

- Sephiroth

- ¿Qué?- oreguntó algo desganado.

- Me ha llamado la directora de tu instituto.

- ¿Y qué?¿Para felicitarte por tu culebrón?

- No. Le has jodido el coche al profesor Cid.

- Él me suspendió.

- Quizás debiste estudiar más Sephiroth.

- ¡Y una mierda!¡Me tiene manía!

- ¿Y qué derecho te dá a joderle el coche?

- He tenido un buen maestro…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Sephiroth se levantó pesadamente del sofá hasta encarar a su padre.

- ¿No eras tú quien de pequeño le pinchabas las ruedas a la profesora de matemáticas?

Vincent se puso rojo como un tomate.

- Sí, esto, yo…eran otras épocas.

- ¡Y una mierda!¡Siempre me saltas con lo mismo!¿También cuando fumabas marihuana a la hora del recreo en clase?

- ¿Quién te contó eso?

- Mamá. Recuerda que fue contigo a clase papá.

- Bueno hijo, pero no tienes que seguir mi ejemplo, ¿es que no te han servido las clases del psicólogo?

- Hombre, pues ahora que lo dices- Sephiroth se quedó pensativo tocando su barbilla unos instantes- Si te refieres para descubrir porque el hombre pierde una media de 100 pares de calcetines al año, de porque Clarita la de Heidi iba al monte con la silla de ruedas, de porque siempre suena el teléfono cuando estas en la ducha, de porqué Bender fuma puros si es un robot y no tiene pulmones, de porque los licántropos dan a luz si todos los de su especie son machos, de porqué los shinigamis sólo comen manzanas, de porqué la gente cree que estamos sólos en el universo, de porque Lara Croft puede moverse con esa delantera o de porqué los emos se peinan como Cloud y Zack, de porque en los mapamundis de los juegos de rol caminas tú sólo cuando en realidad van tres o cuatro aliados, de porque en los juegos de rol no se cambian de ropa, o de porqué la materia blanca es de color verde….

- Hijo no creo que haya nadie que sepa nunca esas incógnitas. Es…como jugar a ser Dios. ¿Eso es lo que hablabas con el psicólogo?

- Más o menos- respondió Sephiroth despreocupado.

- ¡Se supone que lo que tenía que hacer era curarte de ese comportamiento tuyo obsesivo compulsivo de maniático!

- 4Si, pero ya ves, el tío se ponía a hablar de estas movidas y al final siempre intentábamos dar respuesta a preguntas que no la tienen.

- ¿Y de alguna de las cosas que has mencionado, obtuvisteis respuesta?- preguntó Vincent interesado.

- Si, en realidad lo de los calcetines es que en las lavadoras instalan agujeros negros que hacen que parte de ellos desaparezcan para tener que comprar más pares, lo de Clarita la de Heidi es porque era imbécil, lo de los licántropos es que son hermafroditas y por eso pueden dar a luz y lo de los shinigamis es porque al tío que se inventó death note se pasaba el puto día comiendo manzanas, de lo demás aún no obtuvimos respuestas….

- Ya veo. bueno, que me pierdo, ¡Sephiroth por favor, prométeme que no volverás a hacer de las tuyas. !Sé que para vosotros es difícil desde que vuestra madre no se encuentra aquí pero…

- ¡Deja el mismo rollo de siempre papá, no es por eso!

- Bueno, pero espero que la directora no tenga que volver a llamarme. Me voy a duchar, estoy agotado, ¡Ah!¡Por cierto!Estás castigado!

- Joder.

Una llamada al timbre de su casa hizo que Sephiroth se levantase no de muy buen humor a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Hola Sephi!

Yuffie entró en su casa con todo el descaro posible.

- Venía a traeros una tarta y de parte de mi madre a felicitar a tu padre por la magnífica novela que está haciendo- dijo Yuffie mientras miraba a todas partes.

- Está duchándose y por favor no vengas con excusas y ni se te ocurra hacer como que te pierdes para colarte en el baño y espiar a mi padre.

- ¿Excusas? No sé a que te refieres Sephiroth.

- ¿Te crees que soy tonto y que no sé que te gusta mi padre?- dijo el peliplateado cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno yo….

- ¡Olvídalo Yuffie! ¡Nada te va a funcionar!Ni que traigas magdalenas para darnos la bienvenida como nuevos vecinos del barrio cuando vives a dos kilómetros de aquí!¡Ni que vengas con las tartas diciendo que es para felicitarnos de nuestro cumpleaños a mis hermanos o a mí!¡Ni que te confundas de casa!¡Nada puede disimular tu descaro a la hora de hacer las cosas, te lo montas muy mal. Además, mi padre no es viudo, mi madre trabaja lejos ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?¡No está VIUDO!Y además que coño!¡Si te saca 25 años!

- El amor no tiene edad….

- Eso se suele decir cuando el amor es correspondido, no en tu caso, y aunque le gustaras a mi padre ¡jamás permitiría que intentaras enrollarte con él!

- Sephiroth ya puedes ducharte si quieres. Vincent acababa de entrar en el salón secándose la cabeza y con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

- ¡Hola señor Valentine!

- Yuffie, ¿Qué tal?¿Cómo tú por aquí?

- Vine a traeros una tarta-…..

- Eres muy amable Yuffie

- No hay de qué, a ¡por cierto! ¡Enhorabuena por su novela!¡Mi madre está enganchadísima!¿No podría contarme un adelanto de si Juana Patricia volverá a caminar?

Sephiroth escuchaba la conversación atónito, mientras imitaba a Yuffie por detrás.

- ¡Es usted el mejor de la serie, señor Valentine, y además muy guapo!

- ES usted el mejor de la serie señor Valentine y blablabla soy tonta. Dijo Sephiroth por lo bajo.

Yuffie le dio un codazo por detrás, molesta por oír a Sephiroth imitándola.

- Sephiroth ¿no tienes nada que hacer?Le preguntó Vincent.

- Pues no.

- Pues vete a jugar con tus hermanos.

- ¡Como si no tuviese otra cosa que hacer!

Mientras Vincent le daba un empujoncito y les cerraba la puerta del salón dejándolos ahí, él se iba a charlar animadamente con Yuffie, es más, la invitó a dar un paseo con él y a tomar un helado.

Aparte de eso, la tarde transcurrió sin percances, exceptuando que uno de los mandos de la play se rompió porque Loz lo tiró contra el suelo al enfadarse.

Al día siguiente en el instituto.

En clase había caras asustadas, Sephiroth entró como siempre y se sentó junto a Kuja, ya que Seifer no había llegado. Kuja tenía una expresión bastante asustada en su cara, como la mayoría de los de clase.

- Oye Kuja, ¿Estás bien?¿Que te pasa?

- ¡Sephiroth!Gritó Kuja tomando a Sephiroth por sus hombros y zarandeándolos.-¡El mundo se va a acabar!¡El mundo se acaba buaahhhhhhhhhh!

- Kuja cálmate- Sephiroth intentaba tranquilizarlo.

De repente entró Seifer en clase y le atizó con los libros a Kuja en la cabeza haciendo que volviera de nuevo a su estado normal.

- Gracias Seifer. Le dijo el peliplateado poco antes de incorporarse a su sitio.

- ¿Pero que pasa aquí?¿Por qué está todo el mundo así?

- Zack ha estado haciendo unos cálculos matemáticos y ha dicho que el mundo se acabará dentro de 6 días!

- Sí, claro.

- ¿Es que no te lo crees Sephiroth?

- No.

- ¿Y a predicho Zack cuando va a ganar España eurovisión?Le preguntó Seifer entre risas. No sé como podéis creeros esa sarta de mentiras.

- ¡Porque es verdad!- gritó Kuja.

- Sí, hombre, y yo soy John Constantine, un cazador de demonios no te jode!Dijo el peliplateado entre sonoras carcajadas.

- No sé como le pueden hacer caso al Van Helsing ése si está de la olla.

- ¡Vosotros decid lo que queráis!¡Pero recordad que mañana nos vamos al campamento y a escalar montañas y a andar unos tres kilómetros!¡Y yo no pienso seguir siendo virgen si se acaba el mundo- dijo Kuja.

- ¡Ay va!¡Es verdad! tenemos que ir 5 días al campamento obligatorio en el lago. Dijo Seifer.

- Pues que sepáis que con las predicciones de Zack ahora todo el mundo a echo plan de una orgía múltiple para perder la virginidad allí en el lago. Va a ser la ostia, dentro de las tiendas.

- ¿Una orgía?

A Seifer se le pusieron los ojos como platos. –Mira, en eso si estoy de acuerdo.

- ¿Con quién has pensado hacerla, Seifer? Le preguntó el peliplateado.

- Hombre, pues aún no lo he pensado.

- ¿Porqué no la haces con Squall y Rinoa?O mejor, que se apunte el de los bocatas también- le dijo Kuja entre risas provocando que Seifer se sonrojara un poco y un capón acabase en su cabeza.

- ¡Cierra la boca Ronald Mcdonald!

- ¿Y eso a qué viene, Seifer?- preguntó el peliplateado.

- No sé, se me acaba de ocurrir, cómo se echa tanto maquillaje en la cara. sólo le falta la nariz de payaso.

- Jajajajajjaja- se rieron Seifer y Sephiroth.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿A quién vas a tirarte tú, Sephiroth?

- ¡Bah!No tengo interés ninguno ni prisa en perder la virginidad, si total el mundo no se va a acabar porque lo diga ese chalado.

- Vaya, pues parece que sólo dos tíos os habéis negado. Dijo Kuja.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Hay algún pringado más aparte de este?Preguntó Seifer.

- Sí, Cloud. Ha dicho que no tiene interés ninguno en hacer una orgía.

- ¿No seréis maricas?Le preguntó Seifer a Sephiroth, haciendo que al poco una bota negra acabase estampada en su cabeza.

- Ni en broma vuelvas a decir eso.

Al poco rato entró el profesor Cid en la clase con bastante mala ostia en su cara. Miró rematadamente mal a Sephiroth y comenzó.

- Disculpad el retraso. Pero ayer alguien se dedicó a joderme el coche y ahora he tenido que venir en bici- dijo mirando a Sephiroth, mientras los tres de la fila se descojonaban por lo bajo- Así que, como premio a su buen hacer, he decidido que en la excursión se la va a pasar recogiendo setas, así verá lo que es trabajar duro- dijo mientras miraba a Sephiroth, mientras el peliplateado se cagaba en él por lo bajo.

- Oye Zack, ¿Es verdad que se va a acabar el mundo?- preguntó el rubio por lo bajo.

- No jodas, no. Sólo lo he hecho para ver si mojo, que yo creo que ya es hora.

- Que cabrón. ¿Y con quién tienes pensado?

- Pues… no me importaría montarme un trío con esas dos. Aerith y Tifa. La verdad es que Aeris con ese toque de sabionda me pone mucho.

- ¿Con Aerith?

- Sí, eso es.

- Pues yo que tu no lo haría.

- ¿porqué?

- ¡No te interesa saberlo!¡Pero ni se te ocurra!

- Pero Cloud, ¿Por qué?Si además, las empollonas lo que necesitan es alguien que les dé un poco de caña, seguro que están deseando en el fondo que les metan el cipote.

- ¡He dicho que no y es que no! Además,¿Qué cipote?¿Te refieres a esa virilidad te enana que tienes?

- ¿Cómo que enana?

- Jajajjajaja

- ¿Pero Cloud, a ti que más te dá si tú no quieres participar?

Cloud se levantó de su sitio mientras dejaba a Zack con cara de estúpido. Volvió a los cinco minutos llevando un gato negro entre sus brazos.

- ¡Hayyyyyyyyyy!¡Vale vale lo que tu digas!¡La dejaré en paz!¡Pero aparta ese gato de aquí ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- Pssss, ¡Squall!Lo llamaba Zell

- ¡Squall!

Nada, Squall seguía a lo suyo.

- ¡Squaaaaaaaallllllllllllllll!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Con quién te lo vas a montar en la excursión?¿Con Rinoa?

- No, yo paso, de eso, prefiero estar sólo.

- Eres un marginado de mierda.

- Prefiero estar marginado a tener que aguantar a tipos como él. Dijo señalando a Seifer y luego a Génesis. Además, ¿Para que estar con la gente?Mira quien fue a hablar, si tu mejor amigo es ese bocata de chorizo!¡Y por cierto, ¿A ti que te importa lo que haga?

- No, nada, era sólo por curiosidad?

- Pues ocúpate de tus cosas!¡No creo que te interese lo que yo haga!

- Joder no se le puede decir nada, que tío más borde.

- Monito, ¡eh tu monito!

Yitán se dio la vuelta como distraído y allí estaba Garnet, sonriéndole y pasándole una nota por debajo.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Léelo.

Mientras las tres se reían, Yitán leía pesadamente la nota, era muy corta y rápida de leer, pero como era medio analfabeto tardaba el doble. La nota decía.

_Oye monito, ¿Me meteréis tú y tu hermano en la excursión el rabito?_

Lo que provocó que al pobre se le saltase la sangre de la nariz.

- Pues a mí tampoco me importaría montármelo con Génesis. Dijo Tifa. La verdad es que se parece mucho al cantante japonés ese.

Génesis estaba aporreando los botones de su psp y no se coscaba de nada de lo que ocurriese a su alrededor.

- Sí, pero yo creo que Génesis es de gustos raros, quien sabe, igual si le metes la psp por el culo le dá gustillo. Le dijo Cloud desde atrás haciendo que Zack que estaba a su lado se partiese el culo de la risa, aunque también aprovechó para sacar la lengua de un modo seductor a Tifa, que terminó arqueando una ceja.

- Oye Yuni, ¿Qué vas a hacer con Tidus?¿Le dirás que te gusta?

- No sé, no parece darse cuenta de nada- dijo Yuna con expresión melancólica mirando a Tidus- Es muy guapo.

- Y simpático también- añadió Aerith- Pero por eso yo creo que tendrías que darte prisa y declararte en la excursión, no creo que seas la única que anda tras él. Dijo Aeris mientras miraba a lo lejos a Rikku, que se sentaba a su lado y le estaba todo el rato riéndole las gracias.

- Pero Rikku es mi prima….

-En el amor y en la guerra todo vale- dijo Aerith alzando su puño.

- Oye Aeris, y a propósito, ¿A ti no hay alguien que te haga tilín?

- Bueno yo- .Aerith se quedó pensativa unos momentos- Quizás sí- se dijo mientras se tocaba la trenza.

- ¿no vas a contármelo?Venga… que soy tu amiga…

- Bueno. Zack no está mal- dijo mirando al moreno– Pero es un poco raro. Aunque Cloud es tan guapo…

- ¿Te gusta Cloud?

- Un poco. Pero claro, también está él- señaló en una dirección donde Yuna puso los ojos como platos.

- ¿Él?

- Si, debo reconocer que es un idiota pero…. la verdad es que ese gamberrismo y ese toque de chico malo y dominante me encanta. La verdad es que Cloud y él se parecen un poco.

- Siempre os estáis insultando y ahora resulta que te gusta. Jamás pensé que me dirías que te gusta ése.

- Si ya sé que es un idiota, un prepotente y un egocéntrico, además de maniático, pero…. es que esa melena plateada tan suave dan ganas de peinársela, tú ya me entiendes.

Yuna se echó a reír.

Aerith permanecía apoyada sobre su brazo mirando con una sonrisa. Cloud la miró y se sonrojó, aunque le dedicó una sonrisa, y luego miró a Sephiroth, quien se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

- ¿Qué estás mirando?

- ¡A ti no desde luego estúpido egocéntrico- Y le sacó la lengua.

El peliplateado se dio la vuelta.

- Jamás entenderé a las mujeres- se dijo.

Cuando las clases terminaron todos salieron hablando de sus preparativos para la excursión.

- ¡Ánimo, Sephi, hombre!¡Que no se acaba el mundo porque te manden recoger setas!- le dijo Seifer. Además, os tengo una sorpresa para mañana, ya veréis que contentillos os ponéis.

- ¿No podrías darnos un adelanto? Le preguntó Kuja.

- ¡Ni hablar!¡mañana lo veréis!¡Por lo menos así a Sephiroth se le hará más llevadero recoger setas!

- ¿Es alcohol? Preguntó el peliplateado que iba dando saltitos para no pisar las rallas de las baldosas- Porque está prohibido hacer botellón en el bosque.

- No, no es alcohol. Pero gracias por recordarme que hay que comprar unas cuantas botellas, si no bebo me entra deprimencia.

- ¿Y si nos pillan las botellas o hacemos un incendio? preguntó Kuja.

- ¡Pues te las escondes en los cojones que para eso los tienes! Y si hacemos un incendio entonces ojalá se queme la tienda de Cid! Asíi que mejor no me des ideas, Kuja.

- La directora se dará cuenta, no se le escapa ni una. También irá a la excursión- dijo uno de los dos peliplateados.

- ¿Irá Edea?A Seifer se le pusieron los ojos con burbujitas. Entonces creo que me voy a divertir mucho.

- ¡Sephi!¡Sephi!Los hermanos de Sephiroth estaban en la puerta del instituto con Génesis llamándolo.

- Me tengo que ir, he de matar a alguien. Dijo Sephiroth.

- Que te sea leve. Dijo Kuja.

- ¡No se te olvide llevar esa botella de Bourbon que guarda tu padre en el mueble bar- le gritó Seifer.

- Kuja, tu trae papel.

- ¿Qué papel?

- ¡Del culo no te jode!¿Que papel va a ser? Pues de fumar. Pero trae el de Rizzla no el de Ocb, que ese no pega bien.

- ¿Algo mas?

- Si, esa careta que tenías de hombre lobo. Y tambien la de extraterrestre.

- ¿Para qué?¿Que vas a hacer?

-Ya lo verás jajajajajaja- rió Seifer

**El primer capítulo. Sara, espero que te esté gustando mi reinterpretación de tu historia: si no es así, por favór dímelo. **

**Por favor, dejad reviews. **


	3. Bosque ¡oh puto bosque! I

**Disclaimers: Estos personajes pertenecen a Squarenix.**

**Antes de nada, quiero aclarar que este capítulo, al igual que esta historia no me pertenecen desde el principio, si no que su autora original es : LOVESEPHIROTH, yo sólo recojo el relevo de ella y la continúo. **

**Inur**

**Bosque, ¡Oh! ¡Puto bosque!**

Sephiroth abrió los ojos pesadamente. Algún rayo de sol que otro se filtraba a través de su ventana. Lanzó un gruñido pesado, pues no tenía ganas ninguna de ir de excursión…y mucho menos al bosque. No quería reconocer que tenía la orientación en el culo, ya que cuando era pequeño, tuvo una mala experiencia que no quería volver a recordar. Miró el despertador de su mesita, aún eran las 7 y media de la mañana. Por suerte, sus hermanos se levantaban más tarde y hoy no tendría que aguantarlos. Se lavó y vistió y bajó a prepararse unos bocadillos para meterse en la mochila y algo para picotear en el autobús. Cuando llegó abajo, su padre Vincent lo esperaba con una sonrisa, le había preparado el desayuno y esperaba impaciente a que su querido hijo le diese su visto bueno. Sephiroth se sentó arqueando una ceja y observando su desayuno. En cuanto vió el desayuno le entró dolor de estómago.

- Gracias papá pero no tenías que molestarte en hacer esto… esto ¿que es?- Preguntó Sephiroth mirando repulsivamente la comida y jugando con la cuchara.

- Café, cereales, un zumo, y bacon con huevos.

- ¿Esto son huevos?- preguntó Sephiroth.

- Si, sí y además tienes que ir alimentado a la excursión.

- Alimentado, no muerto- susurró el peliplateado por lo bajo.

- ¿Decías?

- No, nada. ¿No te vas a trabajar papá?

- Sí, en cuanto te vea comer.

- ¡Que desgracia la mía!- pensó Sephiroth.

Los ojos de su padre se fijaron intensamente en él y Sephiroth no tuvo más remedio que meterse un trozo de bacon en la boca, que comenzó a masticar con dificultad.

- Bueno, ya me voy, que lo pases bien hijo- dijo Vincent mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

En cuanto salió por la puerta, Sephiroth escupió la comida y se lavó la boca con jabón.

- Puaj !Que asco!. No hay quien se coma esta bazofia. ¡Jesús! ¿Pero quien lo ayuda a cocinar? ¿Bender?

De golpe se le había quitado el hambre, así que cogió el vaso con el zumo de naranja para bebérselo, pero acabó por escupirlo cuando el líquido llegó a sus labios.

- ¿Pero esto que es?¿Es que ni siquiera sabe echar el zumo en un vaso?- luego vió que Vincent se había confundido y en vez de zumo le había echado el fregasuelos de naranja- El día menos pensado este hombre me envenena- pensaba mientras sacaba una botella de bourbon del mueble bar para meterla en la mochila.

Y allí estaban todos esperando al autobús. Seifer llegó minutos antes de que al autobús saliera. Entraron poco a poco y fueron sentándose en sus respectivos lugares.

- Sephiroth, ¿Has traído la botella?- preguntó Seifer mientras pasaban por los pasillos del autobús.

- Si.

- Excelente- dijo Seifer frotándose las manos- ¡Y tú Kuja! ¿Trajiste las caretas?

- Si. Aunque no entiendo para que coño las quieres.

- Ya lo verás.

Los tres se sentaron atrás del todo, justo en la última fila del autobús.

- Espero que no se siente Cloud aquí. Dijo Sephiroth tajante.

Cloud estaba abajo discutiendo con Laguna porque él quería ir en su moto, pero Laguna se negó, y no le quedó más remedio que subir al autobús y sentarse junto a Zack.

- Hey, hay que hacer que alguno de los menos pringados se siente aquí, no sea que luego se nos siente aquí cualquiera.

- ¡Ey Squall!¡Ven a sentarte con nosotros!Lo llamó Seifer.

- No, yo paso. Prefiero ir sólo.

- Yo sí me siento con vosotros. Génesis se puso atrás con ellos y Seifer arqueó una ceja- Tranquilo, no os molesto- dijo mientras se ponía a ver una peli en su psp.

- Voy a decirle a mi hermano que se siente aquí. Dijo Kuja mientras se levantaba.

Yuna esperaba impaciente a su amiga Aerith, que hoy estaba tardando más de la cuenta. Apareció corriendo a lo lejos a los cinco minutos.

- ¡Aerith! ¿Que te ha pasado?

- Me he quedado dormida.

Al ser las últimas que llegaban, sólo quedaban dos asientos libres, y estaban justo delante de la fila de los gamberretes y tras Zack y Cloud.

- Oh, no, no quiero sentarme aquí. Protestaba la de ojos verdes, pero como vió que Tidus estaba en un lateral, no tuvo más remedio que callarse, ya que lo hacía por Yuna.

- Aerith sacó un libro y se puso a leer.

- ¡Hola!- Zack, que estaba justo delante de ella se asomó entre los asientos- ¿Qué haces Aerith?

- Leer.

- ¿Y qué lees?

Justo en ese instante se oyó algo que golpeaba la cabeza de Zack y se encontró a Cloud sonriéndole entre los huecos de los asientos. Aerith le dirigió una sonrisa, mientras que al otro lado no vio que Cloud sujetaba a Zack por el cuello con uno de sus brazos.

- ¡Ay! ¡Para, cloud! ¡Me haces daño!¡Suéltame!

Aerith comenzó a reír mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

Pero en los asientos de detrás, alguien miraba furioso al rubio. Era Sephiroth.

- Ya está el idiota ese haciéndose el interesante delante de las chicas. Grrrr Gruñía apretando sus puños.

Ninguno de los que estaban a su lado se dio cuenta, pues Seifer se estaba dedicando a llenarle el pelo de canutos a Rinoa que estaba delante suyo y Kuja y Yitan se medían el rabo delante de Garnet. Con lo cual, lo habían dejado sólo al lado del plasta de Génesis, que reía como un idiota cuando empezó a escuchar la canción,_"eres un cabrón hijo puta"_Proveniente de unos capítulos de South park que estaba viendo en esos momentos.

Sephiroth sacó un libro que llevaba para emergencias contra el aburrimiento y se puso a leer.

Aerith se giró despacio y observó, que mientras los de atrás hacían el bobo, Sephiroth permanecía en un lado leyendo tranquila y parsimoniosamente, un libro.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!¡Sephiroth leyendo!Igual no es tan bruto como yo pienso…..

Mientras Aerith lo observaba disimuladamente, oyó las risas de Seifer al fijarse en la cubierta del libro.

- ¡Oye tío tienes que prestarme eso!¿De donde lo has sacado? Y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Aerith se fijó de pronto en la cubierta del libro.

_Todo sobre el sexo. Más de 100 posturas para sorprender a tu pareja._

Y había un dibujo de una mujer agachada metiéndose algo en la boca, frente a un hombre sentado de rodillas.

De la cabeza de Aerith salió una tremenda gota de estilo anime.

- Oye, Cloud, ¿Has visto el tremendo escote de Tifa? Preguntó el moreno a su mejor amigo.

Zack le quitó las gafas de sol a Cloud, que las llevaba enganchadas en la cabeza y las tiró a la mitad del autobús.

- ¡Zack!¡Estas tonto!¡Para que tiras mis gafas imbécil!

- Espera y verás- Zack tosió para captar la atención de la morena.– Cof cof. Tifa, ¿Te importaría coger las gafas de Cloud? Es que el pobre es un poco torpe y se le han caído.

Tifa se agachó despacio para recoger las gafas del suelo, mientras Zack empezaba a abrir la boca y babear. Cuando Tifa se había levantado del suelo con las gafas, observó que la cara de Zack tenía un gesto de viejo verde pervertido, y seguía atontado mirando hacia su escote. La morena se percató enseguida. Se levantó del asiento, le acercó las gafas a Cloud y le metió un puño a Zack en la cara, mientras que Cloud estaba en su asiento partiéndose de la risa.

- No tiene gracia, Que mala suerte tengo ¿Habré roto un espejo?

- No, creo que lo que se ha roto es tu cabeza- djo Cloud señalando el enorme chichón.

El autobús arrancó haciendo un extraño ruido como si los motores fuesen del año catapún chimpún. El conductor era Cid, y conducía como el culo, y además se pasaba todo el tiempo insultando a los demás conductores, cuando se formó un atasco de tres pares de narices por culpa suya al chinarse los pantalones cuando un trozo de colilla del cigarro que nunca soltaba ni muerto le quemó los pantalones.

Laguna charlaba desde su asiento con la directora Edea, que parecía no hacerle ni caso de lo que le estaba diciendo, para que no se formara escándalo y lo dejaran conducir en paz, puso una película para que todos se pusieran a verla. El problema es que la película era tan mala que daban ganas de vomitarle encima al director y cagarse en todos sus muertos.

Por una vez, Génesis los sacó del entuerto, conectando su psp a la televisión del autobús y poniendo la película de South park. Al cabo de media hora comenzó a sonar la "preciosa" canción que Cartman le canta a la madre de Kyle y que dice así:

_Es muy puta la puta bruta la puta más puta que Dios creó, una gorda fofa de nalgas flojas, me cago en la madre que la parió._

_Hoy es puta, mañana es puta, y toda la semana es un putón, y el domingo por ser distinto no es una puta es un gran putón yeah._

_La mamá de mi amigo Kyle es la puta más fea que Dios creó una puta mala, una puta rara pupupupupuputón, pupupupupuputón, pupuputón, la madre de Kyle la madre que la parió._

_Vieja y puuuuuuuuta._

Tras terminar la canción, Cloud agregó un comentario ofensivo.

- Esa canción le va como anillo al dedo a la madre de Sephiroth- provocando que el peliplateado se levantase furioso de su asiento.

- ¿Qué dices tú de mi madre piojoso?

- ¡Ja!¡Habló!¡El que no se corta el pelo desde el año 82!¡Claro!¡Así cuando estas en el váter te sirve para limpiarte el culo!

- ¡Yo al menos me lo lavo!¡Lo tuyo no es gomina es mierda, tienes un circo de piojos en la cabeza maldito emo cerdo!

- Silencio los dos- Edea se había levantado y estaba terriblemente enfadada- Si seguís con eso, os dejaremos perdidos en el monte y haré que os alimentéis de bichos asquerosos como el de el último superviviente.

- ¡Ah sí! ¡Yo veo ese programa!-. dijo Zell- ¡Está chulo!

- Pues yo, lo único que aprendí de ese tío, es que si te pierdes en cualquier parte del mundo, cualquier mierda es comestible- agregó Squall.

La mañana transcurrió en el autobús, y por fin a mediodía, llegaron al bosque, que era muy parecido según Génesis al bosque de Fangorn de el señor de los anillos. Árboles con raíces entrelazadas, que parecían que hablaban entre ellos, arbustos con extrañas formas y demás.

Cada uno tenía su cometido de montar su tienda de campaña, al lado de un riachuelo la mar de tétrico al más puro estilo de las películas de Tim Burton.

En cuanto montó cada uno su tienda(Sephiroth quería dormir sólo en la suya porque no aguantaba los ronquidos de Seifer), montaron sus mesas con sus sillas y se pusieron a comer.

Fue justo en ese momento en el que Seifer sacó una tortilla de patata con un aspecto delicioso y un color verde un tanto extraño.

- ¿Queréis un poco?

- Ummm, esta tortilla huele un poco rara- decía Kuja mientras se pasaba la nariz.

- Mmm Huele como el despacho de Cid a veces- dijo Sephiroth que ya había estado castigado más de una vez.

- Ahora veréis…

- ¡Squall ven un momento!Lo llamó Seifer.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Toma, come un poco de esta tortilla tan rica.

Squall cogió un trozo y la miró extrañado por todas partes. Había algo en esa tortilla que le olía mal.

- No sé, casi paso de comerla. Dijo mirando a Seifer.

- ¡Vamos no me seas marica!¡Come que está muy buena!

Justo cuando Squall iba a meterse un trozo en la boca, de la nada apareció Zell.

- ¡Ala comida! ¡Que hambre!- y le quitó el trozo a Squall para metérselo en la boca él mismo para las atónitas miradas de los cuatro.

- ¡Está rica! ¡qué buena!

- ¿Lo veis?- dijo Seifer mirando al resto- ¡Cuando he querido yo envenenaros!

Al poco rato se corrió la voz y todos quisieron probar un poco de la deliciosa tortilla que Seifer había preparado, sólo Aerith y Yuna, conociendo las artimañas de Seifer no quisieron probarla, ni tampoco Sephiroth, Kuja ni el mismo Seifer.

- ¡mierda!¡He olvidado el bañador!- gritaba Sephiroth mientras revolvía sus cosas en busca de su bañador!

- ¡Yo también!- decía Kuja.

- ¡Pero no me seáis maricas!¿Es que os bañáis con el bañador?- preguntaba Seifer.

- Hombre pues sí, es una costumbre que tengo desde pequeño- dijo Kuja- ¿Acaso tú no?

- No. Yo me baño en bolas y si no habéis traído el bañador os aconsejo que hagáis lo mismo, a propósito, me voy a bañar.

Con toda su chulería y con el calor sofocante que hacía, Seifer se metió en el arroyo. Rato después fueron Kuja y Sephiroth, que dejaron sus toallas en una roca.

- ¡Qué buena está el agua!- decía Sephiroth mientras entre él y Seifer intentaban tirar a Kuja desde la roca. En otra parte….

Zack iba corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras llevaba entre sus manos un refrescante batido de chocolate que había sacado de la bolsa nevera. Irremediablemente chocó contra Aerith llenándola de chocolate.

- ¡Zack! ¡Mira por donde vas- decía la castaña mientras se miraba el estropicio de chocolate de su vestido.

- Lo siento, deja que te limpie- decía el moreno sonriendo mientras se sacaba un pañuelo de bolsillo y se lo pasaba por el escote.

En ese instante, una nube de polvo al estilo correcaminos se vió a lo lejos, y tenía un extraño resplandor amarillo. Paró en seco haciendo que Zack volara por los aires. Era un celoso Cloud, que comenzó a sonreír de forma estúpida cuando Aerith y él se miraron a los ojos.

- Bueno… esto… yo… me voy a lavar esto- decía Aerths metiéndose de nuevo en la tienda y dejando a Cloud más perdido que un tonto.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Aerith?

- Zack me ha puesto toda perdida de chocolate.

- Hay un arroyo aquí al lado, vete y laválo allí. Le dijo Yuna.

- ¡Que bien!¡Ya de paso me pego un bañito!¡Ayúdame con el biquini- decía la castaña mientras se sujetaba la coleta para que Yuna le atase el biquini por detrás.

Mientras tanto, Sephiroth, Kuja y Seifer se hacían aguadillas entre ellos para variar y matar el rato. Decidieron hacer una competición de buceo, para ver quien aguantaba más bajo el agua y quien hacía el recorrido más largo.

Justo en ese momento, Aeris se ponía a lavar su vestido. Cuando quitó la mancha miró el arroyo con tentación.

- Hace demasiado calor…y no hay nadie, si me refresco un poco no creo que pase nada. Voy a ver que tal está el agua- se dijo mientras se zambullía.

Al poco rato de empezar a nadar, chocó contra algo que pasaba a su lado. Subió a la superficie haciendo pie más o menos por sus pechos, el agua del arroyo no era muy profunda en esa parte, y salió algo asustada.

Detrás de ella salió una espesa cabellera plateada que cubría su cara.

- ¡Eh no vale!¡Que me he chocado contra algo!

Poco a poco ambos se fueron dando la vuelta, para ver contra que habían chocado….

Aerith se quedó muda de la impresión al momento, al ver que delante de ella estaba el mismísimo Sephiroth y al bajar la mirada hacia su pecho vió que ¡estaba completamente desnudo! Pues Sephiroth era bastante más alto que ella y el agua apenas le tapaba esa zona.

Pero no era la única que se había quedado muda….Sephiroth la observaba de arriba abajo deteniendo sus ojos en una zona: Su escote. No se percató hasta ese momento de que al zambullirse de golpe se le había soltado la parte de arriba del biquini, que flotaba en un lado.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Pervertido!- le gritó mientras se daba la vuelta vergonzosa y se tapaba con sus brazos para después salir corriendo del arroyo a por su ropa.

- ¿Pervertido yo?¡Tu eres la que me estabas mirando!Le gritó Sephiroth desde al agua.

- ¿Yo a ti?¡Vamos ni loca!¡No tengo interés ninguno en comprobar lo grande que tienes… digo ¡No!¡me has mirado los pechos!

- Oye guapa, yo soy el que está desnudo, así que definitivamente has ganado tú- le dijo mientras se acercaba para darle la parte de arriba del biquini.

- Tápate por favor- le decía Aerith tapándose sus ojos colocando sus manos como una visera. Luego se dio cuenta de que como tenía el pelo tan largo, se lo había colocado de forma que tapase sus vergüenzas.

Cogió la parte de arriba del biquini bruscamente sin mirar A Sephiroth a la cara.

- Gracias- le dijo antes de salir corriendo.

- ¡Sephiroth! ¿Qué haces?¡Vamos que te estamos esperando!

- Voy. Antes de meterse de nuevo en el agua, se fijó en algo que se levantaba juguetonamente y que incitaba sus lujuriosos pensamientos.

- Mierda…¡Coño!¿Por qué te levantas?¡No es para tanto!¡Sólo es una niñata! Aunque…. pensándolo bien… tenía unos pechos bonitos ¡No, no, no!- se repetía mientras se arrojaba agua fría en esa zona para que se terminara su calentón.

Cuando regresaron a las tiendas, todos se estaban comportando de modo extraño.

Squall se había sentado en un rincón y le hablaba a su colgante con forma de león.

- Gryphus ¿Entonces tu eres mi único amigo verdad?Sólo quiero que seas mi amigo.

Génesis estaba sentado en un tronco de árbol con la mirada perdida.

- He perdido la liga pokémon. Buahhhh!- y se frotaba los ojos con las mangas de la cazadora.

Zack estaba ido del todo mirando al cielo.

- ¿Quiénes somos, adonde vamos y de donde venimos? ¿Habrá vida en otros planetas?¿Y si los extraterrestres existen y están entre nosotros? ¿Y si yo soy uno? ¡ Ahhhhh!

Tidus frotaba sus manos en la pelota de blizball.

- Vamos a ver, el ermitaño pervertido me dijo que si concentraba el suficiente chakra la pelota de goma explotaría… Alomejor puedo convertirme en el zorro de nueve colas….

Zell, tenía un bocadillo entre sus manos y lloraba.

- Hay bocata mío…. ¡Con lo que te quiero!¿Cómo te voy a comer? Buahhhhh!

Cloud estaba a lo lejos entre los árboles y le hablaba al aire.

- Así que te llamas Fénrir, ¡Que nombre más bonito! ¡Alá! ¡Zackkkkkkk! ¡Que mi moto es un transformer! ¡Zackkkkkkkkk!

Pero las chicas misteriosamente no parecían afectadas, tranquilamente hablaban y reían.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Parece que todos menos las chicas comieron mi tortilla. Decía Seifer.

- ¿Qué pasaba con la tortilla?¿Vas a decirnos ya que hiciste?

- Jejeje. Es tortilla de cannabis.

- ¿Has echado marihuana en la tortilla?¿Y si se entera la directora?¡Hay de mí!¡Mi hermano tambien ha comido!- decía Kuja mientras corría a ver a su hermano que estaba colgado de la rama de un árbol comiéndose un plátano.

- Seifer, creo que te has pasado un poco. Decía Sephiroth mirando hacia todos.

- No que va. Lo mejor será esta noche. Las chicas tampoco se van a librar, ¡además!¡Así será más fácil hacer una orgía!

- ¡Sephiroth!- lo llamaba Cid mientras Seifer se alejaba silbando.

- Mañana a primera hora de la mañana vendré a buscarte para que cumplas tu castigo de recoger setas. ¿te queda claro?

- Que sí, que sí. ¡Que tío más pesado, coño!

Mientras Cid se alejaba arqueando una ceja al ver a los demás, Seifer volvió a acercarse a Sephiroth.

Ésta noche va a ser lo más- decía mientras se frotaba las manos.

**Espero que os esté gustando y, por favor, dejad reviews.- **

**Reviews:**

**Tamborilero: bueno, a ver que hago yo con esto. Intentaré seguir el ejemplo de la autora original y... lo ,malo es que a la mitad no los conozco y me va a ser complicado, pero bueno, haré lo que pueda. **

**Inu-Kyubi: **No. espero que me perdones, si no puedo cumplir tu petición, es que tengo ya 3 fics en proceso, contando este y... bueno, ya sabes. ¡ah, por cierto! Si eres fan de KH podrías echar un vistazo a "Kingdom Hearts – The New Adventure" o a "Final Fambtasy VII Un Deseo" si eres fan del género FFVII. Hasta otra y sigue dejando reviews por favor.


	4. Bosque ¡oh! ¡puto bosque! II

**Disclaimers: Estos personajes pertenecen a Squarenix.**

**Antes de nada, quiero aclarar que este capítulo, al igual que esta historia no me pertenecen desde el principio, si no que su autora original es : LOVESEPHIROTH, yo sólo recojo el relevo de ella y la continúo. **

**Inur**

**Bosque, ¡Oh! ****¡Puto bosque! II **

**ESO SÓLO SE LE PUEDE OCURRIR A…SEIFER**

Calló la noche en el camping. Los árboles bailaban al compás del viento siniestramente, y el bosque se había vuelto oscuro y tétrico. Muchos de los chicos estaban dentro de sus tiendas y habían sacado las botellas para emborracharse y pasar una noche inolvidable. Mientras tanto, las chicas por otra parte se acicalaban (ya me diréis para que estando en el bosque) preparándose para que los chicos les propusieran a ellas las orgías. Cada una quería estar más guapa que la otra y así sucesivamente.

Sólo tres chicos permanecían ajenos a esto(de momento)y eran los de siempre:Kuja, Seifer y Sephiroth. Sephiroth estaba deslomado porque se había pasado el día recogiendo setas. Ahora sabía diferenciar cuáles eran comestibles y cuales no. Así que se vengó de Cid echándole en la comida una de las alucinógenas. Esa noche Cid no apareció.

Los tres permanecían dentro de la tienda de Kuja, preparando la idea que Seifer quería llevar a cabo esa misma noche. Había decidido usar los disfraces que Kuja había traído para asustar al personal, cosa que a Sephiroth, ya Kuja, les pareció de lo más absurdo e infantil.

- Venga poneros las caretas.

- ¡Seifer esto es una mierda! ¿Cómo vamos a acojonar así a las tías?

- Que sí que sí, fiaros de mí que sé lo que me digo. Nosotros nos escondemos y cuando pasen ellas entonces…. ¡Zas!

- Lo veo de lo más ridículo- dijo Sephiroth arqueando una ceja al ver su disfraz.

- Sobre todo yo- decía Kuja, que era al que peor disfraz le había tocado. Era un disfraz de elfo. Pero no elfo tipo Legolas en el señor de los anillos. Más bien elfo tipo Dobby de Harry Potter, vestido con harapos y con orejas verdes y puntiagudas. Seifer le pintó las manos y la cara de verde, para terminar de darle un aspecto más ridículo aún del que ya de por sí tenía.

El disfraz de Seifer era el mejor, de hecho, se había gastado un pastón en él. Era un disfraz Alien, pero Alien de la película, con otra boca saliendo de sus fauces y el cabezón negro alargado. Daba realmente miedo.

Y el de Sephiroth, consistía en un disfraz de hombre lobo la mar de currado. Ojos rojos inyectados en sangre y fauces con unos enormes colmillos, aunque se quejaba de que el disfraz, al estar lleno de pelo le daba mucho calor.

Mientras algunas de las chicas iban a dar un paseo, Seifer los guió hasta esconderse tras unos arbustos.

Justo en ese instante salían Rinoa, Garnet, y Ashe.

- Las pijas son mías- dijo Seifer con voz infantil.

Al acercarse Rinoa a unos arbustos porque había oído algo, Seifer salió de repente(con una grabadora de sonidos y el sonido del chillido del alien)haciendo que todas saliesen gritando y corriendo y que Seifer se descojonara.

- Haber voy a intentarlo yo- se dijo Kuja.

Pero en vez de las chicas apareció Génesis, que caminaba con su psp aporreando los botones porque Sephiroth había ganado a su Cloud, con su especial octacorte en el juego Final Fantasy Dissidia.

Kuja se colocó en mitad del camino poniendo posturas raras y cara malvada.

- ¡No Kuja con Génesis no!- le decía Sephiroth desde los arbustos, pero como era tonto o corto o las dos cosas no se enteró.

Génesis dejó de mirar hacia su psp para mirar al elfo que tenía enfrente suya.

- ¡Dobby!¡Es Dobby el elfo doméstico!- y corrió a estrecharlo entre sus brazos- ¡Que mal te trataban los Malfoy, sobre todo Lucius!. ¡Pero no te preocupes!¡A partir de ahora serás mi elfo!¡Y yo te querré con todo mi amor!

Kuja intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Génesis, que, como era más bajito, Génesis lo levantaba como un niño.

- Hemos perdido a uno- dijo Seifer.

- Mira, por ahí viene Tifa. Voy a asustarla- dijo el peliplateado intentando levantarse para acercarse a donde estaba ella.

- ¡Espera Sephiroth- Seifer le tomó por el hombro y evitó que fuera.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿No te parece raro?¿Adonde irá Tifa con tanta prisa?

- No sé ¿A mear tal vez?

Seifer empezó a babear.-Pues entonces sigámosla.

- No me digas que te pone ver mear a una tía….Dijo Sephiroth arqueando una ceja.

- ¿A ti no?

- ¡Que dices! ¡Es como ver mear a Kuja!

- ¿Qué decís de mí?- Kuja apareció de la nada, lleno de arañazos y con el pelo revuelto, en forma de super saiyan 4. en el suelo, yacía Génesis con estrellitas alrededor de su cabeza.

- chssssss Sephiroth dice que meas como una tía. Añadió Seifer.

- Si bueno. es que… con el fardapaquetes, las botas, los grilletes, y la capa no puedo hacerlo de otra forma sino me meo encima.

- ¡Chssss !Tifa está con alguien!- hizo callar Sephiroth.

En efecto, Tifa había llegado hasta un extraño lugar que era una explanada, pero rodeada de árboles alrededor, en forma de círculos. Una extraña figura con una gabardina negra, aguardaba bajo los árboles.

-¿Te ha visto alguien?

- No, creo que no, estaban todos demasiado ocupados con la orgía.

- Te he echado de menos y a tus gemelas.

- Yo también a ti Y a tu cosita. Dijo ésta apretando con fuerza en la parte más baja del chico misterioso éste.

- ¿No te habrá seguido alguien?

- No creo, aquí estamos sólos. Dijo la morena mirando alrededor.

- Esto se pone interesante- decía Seifer entre los arbustos.

La pareja empezó a darse el lote en mitad del bosque, morreándose con intensidad. El chico la puso contra un árbol y le quitó la ajustada camiseta y también el sujetador con fuerza y comenzó a lamer sus pechos mientras ésta lo agarraba con fuerza por el cuello.

- jejejejejeje- reía Seifer.

- Jejejejejejeje. Reía Kuja.

- Esa gabardina se parece a la mía- pensaba Sephiroth.

El chico misterioso comenzó a meterle mano por debajo de la falda y a subírsela, hasta queTifa quedó desnuda del todo. Seifer y Kuja no reaccionaban del babeo que tenían.

- Sabía que usaba una 120 de sujetador. Dijo Seifer.

Entonces Tifa tiró de la gabardina del chico haciendo que quedase al ía el pelo corto y plateado, y llevaba un pendiente en su oreja izquierda.

Sephiroth se quedó petrificado, pues había reconocido en él, a uno de sus hermanos, para ser más concreto, Loz.

- Sephiroth….

- Sephiroth…

Lo llamaban Seifer y Kuja que intentaban moverlo.

- Está petrificado

- ¿Le damos una aguja de oro?- decía Kuja entre risas.

- No. espera, no hace falta, parece que ya vuelve en si- dijo el rubio.

- ¡Será Hijo puta! ¿Asó que para eso usaba el desgraciado mi gabardina? ¡Para fornicar! ¡Y yo gastándome una pasta en la tintorería!

- Tranquilízate, Sephiroth.

- ¿Es eso lo que te molesta o que tu hermano moje antes que tú?- le preguntó Seifer.

- Joder, y eso que lo llamaba el pardillo. Me parece que tu hermano se te ha adelantado- dijo Kuja.

Sephiroth le echó una gélida mirada que hizo que Seifer se atragantase.

- Vámonos- dijo levantándose del suelo.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Ahora que empieza la acción?

- ¡No quiero ver a mi hermano fornicando!

- No nos jodas Sephi, que estamos en la parte más interesante.

- ¡He dicho que no!

Sephiroth agarró los brazos de ambos y tiró de ellos. Se oyó un leve quejido. –Joooooo

- Ala pues tu hermano tiene buen cipo…..

Kuja no pudo acabar la frase porque Sephiroth se los llevaba a rastras de allí.

Seifer se quitó la careta de alien y Kuja intentaba deshacerse del maquillaje, acto seguido Sephiroth se quitó también la suya.

- ¡Oh no!¡Por ahí viene la directora Edea, ¡Dispersaros!

Kuja salió corriendo hacia las tiendas y Sephiroth se escondió tras un arbusto. Seifer se colocó de nuevo la careta e iba a salir corriendo cuando una mano lo detuvo.

Se giró lentamente y la mano tiró de su careta hasta deshacerse de ella.

- ¡Seifer!

- ¡Directora Edea! Esto….Esto no es lo que piensa!

- Ven conmigo- dijo la directora en una ténue y firme voz.

Seifer agachó la cabeza y la siguió.

Sephiroth se levantó de los arbustos pesadamente.

- Ala, otro que está castigado.

Oyó unas voces por la senda y volvió a agacharse rápidamente entre los arbustos.

- Gracias por invitarme a dar un paseo Cloud. La verdad es que me apetecía mucho.

- No hay de qué. Lo hago encantado.

Cloud y Aerith paseaban a la luz de la luna tranquilamente. El reflejo de la luna caía sobre el cabello suelto de Aerith haciéndola más hermosa aún de lo que ya era. Cloud miró sus intensos ojos verdes que resplandecían como las estrellas, y se atragantó y empezó a toser cuando la brisa hizo que se le levantase el vestido a Aerith mostrando sus braguitas rojas de encaje.

- Cloud, ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó al rubio que apenas tenía aliento.

- Si, esto yo…. ¡Tengo que decírselo- pensaba el rubio. ¡Ahora o nunca!¡Esta es mi gran oportunidad de decirle a Aerith que la amo!

- Aerith… esto yo….

Aerith miró a Cloud con una sonrisa haciendo que el rubio volviera a sonrojarse.

- Nada, nada- dijo bajando la cabeza al suelo mientras se daba golpecitos en la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué seré tan sumamente cobarde?¡ Vamos! ¡Tengo que hacerlo antes de que Zack se me adelante!

Aerth se acercó hacia un árbol a ver a una lechuza que giraba la cabeza de lado a lado.

- ¡Oh! ¡Que bonita es!

Sephiroth observaba la escena y a Cloud haciendo el payaso e intentaba contenerse las carcajadas que le causaba ver a Cloud lágrimas comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos.

Cloud se irguió de repente, apretó sus puños con fuerza y se dirigió a Aerith. La tomó por sus brazos hasta que su cara quedó muy cerca de la suya.

Se puso rojo al observarla más de cerca abriendo sus preciosos ojos como platos e imaginando en su mente que Aeris le decía que la besara.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Sephiroth empezó a mover unos arbustos.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó la castaña asustada y haciendo que se separaran.

- Seguramente algún animal salvaje, no te preocupes, que yo estoy aquí para protegerte Aerith.

Sephiroth imitó el sonido del aullar de un lobo. Ésta vez, Cloud se acojonó un poco también.

- ¡Son… lo….lobos!.

Partiéndose el culo de la risa, Sephiroth salió de repente de entre los arbustos.

- ¡Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!¡Un hombre loboooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Zackkkkkkkkkkkkkk!¡Es verdad que existen tenías razón!- Cloud tomó a Aerith del brazo y salió corriendo.

Pero a medio camino, a Aeris le había sonado algo raro, así que se soltó del brazo de Cloud y le dijo que se iba a hacer pis.

Sephiroth estaba tirado en el suelo de la risa, sujetándose la barriga. Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos.

- No, si al final, la idea de Seifer ha sido la ostia! jajajajaja muajajajajaj ¡Que cara ha puesto Cloud!muajajajaj!Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Seifer y Kuja- noo se percató, hasta que oyó un tosido, de que Aerith estaba delante de él con los brazos cruzados.

Sephiroth se levantó del suelo en un momento y le gruñó.

- Para ser un hombre lobo tienes una risa muy rara- le dijo la castaña tirando de su careta y quedándose con ella.

- Debí suponer que eras tú, Seifer o Kuja. ¿Te parece divertido asustar así a la gente?

- Ya has visto a tu héroe en acción, que se acojona por ver a un animal que no existe. ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?

- ¿Eres tonto, no?¿Desde cuando los hombres lobo tienen una melena plateada que brilla a la luz de la luna?

Sephiroth se miró por detrás y se dio cuenta de que se había puesto mal la careta y el pelo le iba asomando por detrás.

- Me vuelvo al camping- dijo Aerith dándose la vuelta– Y tranquilo. No le diré nada a nadie de vuestras ideas4

- ¡Espera!- Sephiroth la detuvo– Será mejor que te acompañe. El bosque puede ser muy peligroso.

- Está bien, pero antes será mejor que te quites el disfraz para que Cloud no sepa que has sido tú.

Sephiroth intentó quitarse el disfraz, pero la cremallera la tenía por detrás.

- Esto… Aerith...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te importaría bajar la cremallera que está en la espalda?

La castaña se acercó hacia él, y retirando su pelo con sumo cuidado de no pillárselo con la cremallera, comenzó a bajársela. Al descubrir la perfecta espalda de Sephiroth llena de musculatura sintió un escalofrío y la palpó durante un segundo. Luego se puso roja y se dio media vuelta.

- Ya está.

Sephiroth se deshizo del traje quedándose en bóxers debajo. (el traje daba mucho calor, así que de esa forma por lo menos estaba más cómodo)

Aerith volvió a sonrojarse al comprobar que estaba en bóxers y evitó mirarlo durante todo el camino de vuelta.

Cuando llegaron al camping Aerith se sonrojó al oir los gemidos que llegaban de las tiendas cercanas.

- Parece que ya empezó- dijo Sephiroth.

- Esto… ¿Tú no ibas a hacer la or..gía?- preguntó Aerith temblorosa.

- No me interesa- dijo el peliplateado- Además, tengo la espalda destrozada de recoger setas. Sólo quiero dormir.

- ¡Uy!- dijo la castaña llevándose la mano a la frente.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Olvidé que salí a dar una vuelta porque Yuna está con Tidus en nuestra tienda y dije que les dejaría un poco de intimidad.

- Quédate en la mía si quieres dijo rudamente el peliplateado. Estoy yo sólo.

- Bueno… pero sólo un ratito. Después volveré con Yuna.

- Haz lo que te dé la gana- dijo Sephiroth fríamente.

En otra parte….

- Seifer siéntate- le dijo la directora Edea. Su tienda era la más grande y lujosa.

- Le juro que yo no he hecho nada, directora.

- No me llames directora. Llámame mamá Ede.

Edea entonces se quitó la ropa y se quedó con un camisón negro transparente dejando a Seifer más atontado de lo que nunca había estado.

- Voy a tener que castigarte. Has sido un niño malo- dijo echándosele encima y esposándole las manos.

- ¡Dios!¡Si me estás oyendo haz que esto no sea un sueño- dijo Seifer poco antes de que su sueño erótico se abalanzase sobre él.

Por otra parte, Cloud le había contado a Zack toda la historia de lo que había visto en el bosque y que Aerith había ido y no la había visto volver. Su mejor amigo, cogió balas de plata, una estaca de plata, un crucifijo y una riestra de ajos y agua bendita, por si acaso. Con las linternas, los dos se internaron en el bosque.

Tras 15 minutos caminando, llegaron a un extraño lugar. Una casa medio en ruinas que parecía la casa de la bruja de Blair.

Cloud empezó a llamar a Aerith a voces, y Zack lo mandó callar para evitar que alguien los oyera.

- Espero que Aerith esté bien- dijo el rubio lamentándose.

Una extraña sombra comenzó a formarse tras ellos, y se les acercaba más y más.

Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules intensos completamente desorbitados, la cara completamente desencajada y corría hacia ellos gritando.

- ¡Guaaaaaaaaaa!¡Zack un monstruo haz algo!

Zack se colocó delante de Cloud y le arrojó con el agua bendita.

-¡El poder de Cristo te obliga!

Pero no le hizo nada, sino que la figura avanzaba más deprisa hacia ellos.

Le arrojó con la estaca de plata, con los ajos, el crucifijo, e incluso intentó dispararle pero no atinó debido al parkinson que se le ponía cuando estaba muerto de miedo.

- Ojalá tuviera diazepam como Snake- se lamentó Zack.

- ¡Olvida el diazepam y correeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- le gritaba Cloud.

Los dos salieron pitando leches de allí.

Mientras tanto Sephiroth abría la tienda y Aerith esperaba para entrar. Cuando por fin entraron, los ojos de ambos se salieron de las órbitas. Allí en su cama, estaba Tifa con ropa interior durmiendo placidamente. Abrió sus ojos lentamente.

- ¡Sephiroth!- dijo ésta.

- ¡Pervertido! ¿Me querías traer para hacer un trío con Tifa?- gritó Aerith.

- No es lo que piensas….

Pero no le dejó terminar ya que un bofetón se estampanó en su cara.

- Sephiroth lo siento…. no sabía que ésta tienda era tuya. Es que en la mía estaban Lulú y Wakka y… bueno.. no quería molestarlos. Creo…que te he chafado la noche….- se lamentaba Tifa mientras se tapaba con las sábanas de Sephiroth.

Sephiroth empezó a tener un tic en la ceja derecha.

- Vístete. Y sal de aquí. Quiero estar sólo.

Lo dijo tan fríamente que a Tifa se le pusieron los pelos como escarpias.

- Vale, si… perdona.

Comenzó a vestirse bajo las sábanas y Sephiroth le levantó la puerta de la tienda para que saliera echándole una mirada que congelaría al mismo infierno. Tifa agachó la cabeza y salió fuera.

- Por cierto, Tifa, ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado en el bosque?

Fue lo último que le preguntó poco antes de cerrar la puerta con la cremallera a lo bruto, que casi se la carga. Recogió las sábanas y las hizo un revoltijo.

- No pienso dormir con las sábanas llenas de gérmenes, y más sin saber si mi hermano a estado aquí también fornicando con ella. Que asco…

- Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Cloud y Zack salían corriendo haciendo despertar a todo el camping.

- ¡Un monstruo! ¡Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Cloud vip a Aerith de pronto sentada en una roca y se acercó a ella. Parecía enfadada.

- Aerith ¿Estás bien?

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- Pensaba que te había pasado algo en el bosque y Zack y yo salimos a buscarte.

- No, que va. He estado aquí todo el rato- dijo sin querer contar nada de lo que le había pasado.

- Me alegro de que estés bien- dijo el rubio- Estaba preocupado.

Aerith le sonrió y lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta provocando que el rubio enrojeciera. Y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Sephiroth vió la escena y se giró enfurruñado para volver a meterse en la tienda.

- ¡Eh!¡Vosotros dos!¡No quiero interrumpir pero el monstruo viene hacia aquí!- Gritó Zack.

- ¿Qué monstruo?- preguntó la castaña.

El monstruo estaba a su lado provocando que Cloud diese un brinco cuando lo cogió a él y a Zack por el cuello.

- Imbéciles, no soy ningún monstruo, soy Cid, me he perdido, os estaba pidiendo ayuda y habéis salido corriendo- dijo mientras los soltaba.

- Fiuuu ¡que susto coño!Para otra vez intente hablar sin el cigarro en la boca para que lo entendamos- dijo Zack.

- Y tú tirándole con ajos y crucifijos y agua bendita- le dijo Cloud.

- Si bueno es que….- se rascó la cabeza provocando que los cuatro se rieran a carcajadas.

Mientras, en otra parte, alguien se negaba a dormir. Sephiroth. Que tenía un cabreo encima impresionante, y se estaba dedicando a limpiar las sábanas una y otra vez.

- ¿Por qué quedo yo siempre como un p%$& pervertido?

**Reviews:**

gustado bsos.

**Tamborilero:** Espero que te haya gustado y, como te prometí, ahora pongo la nota de la autora que, en principio es un review, pero que considero que también va dirigida a los antiguos lectores.

**Inu-Kyubi: Me alegro de que lo entiendas y gracias por leer mis otros fics**

**N/A: **Ante todo quiero pedir mis más sinceras  
disculpas x no seguir con el fic(x supuesto a los que lo esten leyendo y  
esperaban que actualizase, xq sé lo que jode que alguien no siga con el fic),  
pero tengo lagunas mentales deficientes causadas por las sustancias  
psicotrópicas y... que coño para que engañarnos ¡tengo la play 3 y me tiene  
consumida, y eso que aun no me e hecho con el final fantasy XIII, ya que el  
god of war 3, para mi es suficiente(de momento)en fin. sé que no es excusa,  
pero me he pasado a la sección de Naruto...y como ultimamante en final  
fantasy 7 estaba con la mente bloqueada y no sabia como seguir el fic, pues  
llegó Inur, y me solucionó el problema, ahora, este verano intentare  
terminar mis asuntos pendientes, y ya de paso seguire leyendo el fic, xq  
aunque yo ya no lo siga escribiendo, tengo curiosidad por saber como lo  
continua Inur. Esto forma parte de un review, pero considero que también iba dirigido a los demás lectores, pues... os lo pongo aquí y listo.

Y hablando del tema, aprobecho para pedir/rogar/suplicar de rodillas a los fans de FFVII, que no dejen que muera esta sección. Muchas gracias.


	5. Bosque ¡oh! puto bosque III

**Disclaimers: Estos personajes pertenecen a Squarenix.**

**Antes de nada, quiero aclarar que este capítulo, al igual que esta historia no me pertenecen desde el principio, si no que su autora original es : LOVESEPHIROTH, yo sólo recojo el relevo de ella y la continúo. **

**Inur**

**Bosque, ¡Oh! ****¡Puto bosque! III**

Al día siguiente todo amaneció soleado, y salvo el puñetero frío que hacía en el bosque a prontas horas del día, la noche transcurrió sin percances salvo para nuestro querido Sephiroth.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a despertarse con gruñidos y entre bostezos.

Squall se giró bruscamente dentro de su tienda arrebatándole las mantas a Rinoa y se despertó soltando un gruñido de viejo cascarrabias. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Squall ¿estás bien?- reguntaba Rinoa a su lado mientras le acariciaba la espalda seductoramente.

- No ¡Grup!- se llevó de pronto las manos a la boca y abrió corriendo la tienda para salir, antes de que su "cena"se precipitara por su garganta hasta la boca.

¡Que mala era la resaca!¡Sobre todo para Zell! Había estado toda la noche comiendo: Tres bocatas de barra de pan entera de chorizo, uno de paté revenido y otro de macarrones. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía ganas de echarla, además tenía una flojera intestinal importante.

Sephiroth despertó al poco. Durmió más de lo habitual, pues esa noche se la había pasado fumando los porros que le virló a Seifer de su tienda cuando no estaba. Así por lo menos no se sentiría tan sólo. Su cara estaba completamente pálida y tenía los ojos completamente rojos.

Algún imbécil retrasado hizo sonar una trompeta que sonaba como el séptimo de caballería. Acto seguido se anunció que se levantaran para hacer una marcha a la montaña de unas seis horas exactamente. Debían cargar con el agua, y con todas esas cosas inútiles que los montañeros cargan para hacer más peso a a lo tonto.

Sephiroth miró alrededor para ver si alguno de sus íntimos se había despertado ya.

Kuja llegaba a lo lejos con el cuerpo cubierto de arañazos y de la forma super saiyan 4.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le preguntó Sephiroth con cierto interés- ¿Al final mojaste? Porque no sé que ocurrió desde que a Seifer lo pilló la directora. No sé que fue de ti.

- Calla… ¡vaya nochecita! Génesis se ha pasado toda la noche abrazado a mí como si fuese un peluche.

- ¿Pero no te quitaste el disfraz?

- Si, pero como tenía frío me puse en super saiyan 4 porque el pelo me dá calor. Génesis me vió y se pensó que era su peluche de SonGoku.

- ¿Y porqué no te lo quitaste de encima?

- ¿Te crees que no lo he intentado? ¿De qué crees que son estos arañazos?

Seifer apareció a los cinco minutos de muy buena mañana y silbando alegremente.

- Que contento estás ¿No Seifer?¿Nos perdimos algo anoche?- preguntaba Sephiroth ante la asombrosa cara de felicidad de su amigo.

- No, no. simplemente estoy contento.

Los profesores Cid, y Laguna, salieron vestidos con ropa de montaña al poco rato. Laguna tenía unas pintas horribles, parecía un paleto pueblerino con bermudas subidas hasta los sobacos a lo Julián Muñoz y calcetines deportivos subidos hasta arriba, amén de la camisa de cuadros a lo Urkel.

Edea salió de su tienda, Seifer y ella se miraron provocando una estúpida sonrisa en la cara del rubio, y acto seguido le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Haber chicos! ¡Vamos a dividirnos en tres grupos para subir a la montaña!

- ¡Las chicas conmigo- dijo Edea- Nosotras haremos una ruta un poco más facilita.

Las chicas cargaron con sus pertenencias (Rinoa, Ashe y Garnet las que más cosas llevaban, como eran las pijas llevaban un montón de trastos absurdos que en la montaña no servían para nada, (ya me diréis para que coño querrían las planchas del pelo, en fin)

Edea se despidió de ambos profesores y empezó a alejarse del camping seguida por las alumnas.

- ¡Vamos a ver!¡Ahora vamos a hacer un sorteo para ver a quien le toca con quien!- dijo Cid, escribiendo los nombres de los alumnos en unos papelitos y los metió en una cacerola de hacer la comida.

- ¡Que no me toque con Laguna! ¡Que no me toque con Laguna!- pensaba Squall mientras cruzaba los dedos.

- Que no me toque ir con Sephiroth… que no me toque ir con Sephiroth….- pensaba Cloud.

-Que no me toque ir con Cloud, que no me toque ir con Cloud.

- Quiero un bocata de salchichón, quiero un bocata de salchichón- pensaba zell.

- Haber- Laguna comenzó a leer.

-Yitán, Vaan, Tidus, Wakka, Squall, y Cloud con Cid.

- ¡Toma ya!¡Me libré!¡Adiós pringaos!- Squall saludó a Zell y Seifer y dio gracias por haberse librado de ellos.

- Sephiroth, Kuja, Seifer, Zell, Génesis, y Zack con Laguna.

Tras unas cuantas quejas e insultos más por haber echo tongo en el sorteo y después de que Zack le gritara a Laguna: ¡Váyase señor Loire váyase! se pusieron en marcha.

- Dios con Génesis ¡esto no me puede estar pasando!- pensaba Sephiroth- Encima vá y nos toca con el amigo rarito de Cloud.

Cada grupo tomó una senda distinta, para llegar hasta la montaña. Laguna cogió el mapa y se despidió de Cid después de haber quedado en la cima.

Y comenzaron a caminar. Al principio todo se hacía muy ameno y entretenido, los tres amigos inseparables estaban juntos, y Zack hablaba con Génesis y Zell, pero después de llevar seis horas caminando y no llegar nunca a la cima de la montaña, comprended que se estaban empezando a preocupar.

- ¡Estoy hasta los coj….de caminar!Me duele todo el cuerpo y quiero sentar el culo- se quejaba Seifer.

- Tranquilo, que ya falta poco- lo animó Laguna- la cima debe estar muy cerca.

- Oye, profesor, siento interrumpir, no me hagas mucho caso pero….. creo que estamos dando vueltas en círculo.

- No, eso es imposible, llevo aquí el mapa, además yo tengo una perfecta orientación ¿Por qué lo dices Kuja?

- No, por nada, únicamente porque hace unas tres horas se me quedó enganchada la cola en aquel árbol y perdí un trozo de pelo que sigue colgando de la misma rama.

- Eso puede ser de cualquier otro animal, no te preocupes.

- Si, pero dá la casualidad que el único que tiene el pelaje rojo soy yo.

- ¿No será de tu hermano?

- El tono de pelo de mi hermano es más rosado.

- ¿Me dejas ver el mapa un momento?- preguntó Sephiroth a Laguna que seguía con la vista fija en el mapa.

Laguna le dió el mapa a Sephiroth, y cuando éste lo ojeó, su ceja comenzó a hacerle un tic, y cuando Seifer se asomó para ver el mapa, una tremenda gota de estilo anime cayó por su cabeza.

- ¡Pedazo de burro y cabestro!- soltó Sephiroth enfurecido- ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta, de que éste mapa es de Silent Hill?

- Haber, haber, déjame ver- inquirió Laguna.

Tras echar una ojeada al mapa, terminó por confirmarlo.

- Ya decía yo… que raro me parecía a mí que hubiese en el bosque un lugar llamado Midwich Elementary School

- ¡Pero será…!

- Bueno, que no cunda el pánico, seguro que los del otro grupo se dan cuenta y vienen a buscarnos- dijo Zack intentando transmitir calma a los demás.

- Si, con lo bobo que está Laguna, seguro que estamos en la China, llevamos andando seis horas para ir a ninguna parte- dijo Seifer.

- Pues voy a hacer un fuego, ¡Seguro que se dan cuenta!- dijo Zell entusiasmado.

- ¡Buena idea!- dijo Génesis.

Todos comenzaron a recoger unas leñas para apiñarlas y hacer fuego. Por suerte Seifer llevaba un mechero encima, encendió el fuego y comenzaron a arrojar más leñas para avivarlo.

- Esto no es suficiente- se quejaba Laguna- necesitamos que esté más avivado.

- No hay problema. Sephiroth se acercó a Seifer y sacó la botella de vodka que llevaba en la mochila.

- ¿Qué haces se te ha ido la piña? ¡Yo necesito el alcohol!

- ¡Seifer estamos perdidos!¡O nos vé alguien o esta noche dormimos a la intemperie.

Seifer cedió y Sephiroth arrojó la botella de vodka al fuego, provocando una enorme hilera de humo y un gran fuego.

Mientras tanto en otra parte….

- Oye, ¿Qué es eso que se ve a lo lejos?- decía Cloud.

- ¡Es fuego!- gtritó Yitán- ¡Hay un incendio!

- ¡Vámonos de aquí- dijo Cid.

- ¿Y qué pasa con los otros?- preguntó Cloud- Zack está con ellos.

- Estarán bañándose en pelotas en algún río, no te preocupes, igual están ya en el campamento comiendo y nosotros aquí como unos pringaos- dijo Squall transmitiéndole un poco de aplomo a Cloud.

Seis horas más tarde…..

- Tengo hambre- se quejaba Zell.

- Yo quiero irme a dormir- dijo el peliplateado malhumorado.

- ¡Necesito un porro para que esto sea más ameno- decía Seifer.

- ¡Ya lo tengo!¡En el programa del último superviviente aprendí algo. Ahora vuelvo- Zell se puso en pie y salió corriendo hacia unos matorrales. Al poco tiempo volvió con una culebra pequeña- Aprendí en ese programa que todos los bichos que hay por cualquier parte son comestibles- dijo mientras descabezaba a la serpiente y despellejaba para después ponerla al fuego para cocinarla.

Todos lo miraron con cara de pirado, cuando al coger la carne cocinada les ofreció a los demás.

- ¿Pretendes que me coma…eso, gallina?- le dijo Séller- ¡Ni de coña! Prefiero morir de hambre.

Luego se giró a los demás que ponían caras repulsivas. Con satisfacción y haciendo que no le importaba dijo:

- Vosotros mismos- y se la empezó a comer mientras Kuja se tapaba la boca con mano .

- ¡Por dios que asco!- dijo Laguna- y sólo llevamos aquí 6 horas tampoco es para morirse de hambre.

Cuando Zell hubo acabado, se tumbó en el suelo, pero al poco rato se tuvo que levantar porque estaba empezando a sentir molestias gastrointestinales severas.

Se levantó rápidamente para ir detrás de unos arbustos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Zell?- Preguntó Zack.p

- Creo que le ha entrado otra vez cagalera. ¿Qué, gallina? ¿Estaba buena la serpiente?- le preguntaba Seifer haciendo que los demás se partiesen el culo.

Volvió al poco con muy mala cara y se sentó en el suelo, sujetando su estómago.

Un estremecedor sonido hizo que Génesis se girase inmediatamente.

- ¿Habéis oído algo?- preguntó el castaño levantándose del suelo.

-Si, las tripas de Zell- dijo Zack.

- No que va en serio. ¡Chsss!¿Lo habéis oído?¡Otra vez!

- Génesis, no juegues más a la consola. Te está causando daños cerebrales- dijo Sephiroth, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Génesis estaba completamente congelado, sin mover ni un milímetro. Dos segundos después se dieron cuenta de que delante había un enorme oso pardo que los miraba como si fueran la comida. ¡Que coño! ¡Es que eran la comida!

Rápidamente se levantaron del suelo quedando en fila uno, al lado del otro observando con terror al oso.

- No mováis ni un músculo- dijo Génesis.

- ¡Y una mierda! ¿Qué te crees que es un oso?¿Un tiranosaurio Rex que su visión se basa sólo en el movimiento?¡Quédate tú quieto yo me largo corriendo! ¡No pienso quedarme para ver como me come!- dijo Seifer.

- Pero no pasa nada, los osos huelen el miedo- dijo Zack.

- Pues estamos apañados porque yo me he cagado- dijo Zell.

- Seifer, aunque corras te va a alcanzar, es muy rápido- dijo Laguna.

- ¡Pues me subo a un árbol!

- Los osos también trepan- aAñadió Sephiroth.

- Eso quiere decir….

- Que estamos bien jodidos- dijo Zack.

- Oye, tengo una idea, Sephiroth ¿no tenías una espada de dos metros y medio?

- Sí, claro, y me la meto en la mochila para clavármela mientras ando y para pasear por el bosque a cortar leña ¡No te jode!Además, ¿Tú no tenías un sable pistola?

- No, lo vendí para poder comprar marihuana. Oye Zack, ¿No tenías tú una espada carnicera de esas?

- Se la regalé a Cloud. Dijo el moreno.

- Cloud… siempre jodiendo- añadió Sephiroth.

- ¿Y tú Laguna?

- A mi no me miréis, hace años me quitaron la licencia para armas.

- ¿Por qué será?- preguntó Seifer sarcásticamente.

- ¿Génesis?- preguntó Zack.

- Mejor déjalo, el único arma que tiene ahí es la psp.

El oso no se había movido, seguía observándolos intentando seguramente decantarse por alguno.

- ¡Ya está! ¡Al gallina y a Kuja no les hacen falta armas!- dijo Seifer.

-¡Zell- lo llamó. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta había desaparecido y se oyó un pedo proveniente de unos arbustos.

- Le ha vuelto el apretón- dijo Sephiroth.

- ¡Venga Kuja!¡Conviértete en saiyan 4!

- No puedo…

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque para hacer el trance tengo que estar concentrado y no puedo si estoy cagado de miedo.

- Pues vaya mierda.

- Nunca mejor dicho- dijo Zack mirando hacia Zell detrás de los arbustos que asomaba la cabeza.

Zack empezó a vaciarse los bolsillos del pantalón y empezó a arrojarle al oso con una Biblia, una riestra de ajos, un crucifijo,y sacó una figura de un cristo y se puso a rezar.

Génesis por el contrario se puso a gritar:

- ¡Jumanjiiiiiii! ¡Jo! ¿Por qué las cosas de las películas nunca funcionan?- se preguntaba el castaño.

Justo cuando estaban todos a punto de rendirse, oyeron una voz conocida que se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡Genma Saotome!- gritó la voz.

El oso que estaba en pie, se puso de nuevo a cuatro patas mientras dejaba que su dueño le acariciase con ternura.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido Genma Saotome? Te estaba buscando.

El grupo de los perdidos se quedó paralizado y una tremenda gota de estilo anime bajó por sus cabezas.

- ¡Angeal! ¡Angeal- gritaban Zack y Génesis que se arrojaban a sus brazos.

- ¿Pero que es esto, qué pasa?

- ¡Y ese oso casi nos come!- le gritaba Génesis, que seguía abrazado a él y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

- ¿Quién éste? Es mi oso, se llama Genma saotome y no se come a nadie, es muy bueno y dócil- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al oso que seguía sentado mirando a su dueño.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que estábamos aquí?- le preguntó Sephiroth.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh no! Si yo sólo vine a pasear a mis animales, no voy a dejar que defequen en casa, además, de vez en cuando necesitan aire libre. Por cierto, ¿Qué hacíais vosotros aquí?

- Por culpa de Laguna nos perdimos. Íbamos a hacer una ruta hacia la montaña, pero ése idiota se equivocó de mapa. Llevamos ocho horas aquí.

- ¡Oh es verdad!¡Se me había olvidado que era la excursión- se lamentó Angeal.

- ¿Sabes como regresar al camping?- le preguntó Seifer.

- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Si está a 15 minutos de aquí!

Otra gota estilo anime cayó por las cabezas de todos, cuando al guiarlos Ángeal un ratito, vieron a los cinco minutos las tiendas abajo.

- O sea, que llevamos perdidos ocho horas, y el camping estaba al lado- dijo Seifer.

- Si hubiésemos andado un poco- Dijo Kuja.

Angeal se fue en cuanto los guió hasta allí, pues debía ir a buscar al resto de sus animales, y además no quería que la directora le echase la bronca por no haber ido a clase.

En el camping ya estaban los demás, que comenzaron a aplaudir en el momento que comenzaron a bajar los demás, con las ropas sucias, cansados y fatigados y con el pelo lleno de ramas de los árboles.

Cloud fue corriendo a ayudar a Zack, y Yitan a su hermano Kuja.

Mientras Laguna hablaba con Cid y le explicaba lo que les había pasado, Squall se acercaba hasta Zell y Seifer para hablar con ellos.

- No me lo digáis. Os habéis perdido.

- ¿cómo lo has sabido?- l preguntó Seifer.

- Fácil. Ibais con Laguna. ¿A que se confundió de mapa?

- ¡Serás h$%& p$%! le chilló Sélfer-. ¡Así que era por eso por lo que no querías ir con Laguna!¡ Tu ya lo sabías y no dijiste nada!¡Me cago en tus muertos!

Seifer salió corriendo tras Squall, mientras que Zell comenzó a notar rugidos en su estómago y tuvo que irse pitando leches.

Sephiroth se alejó sólo hasta su tienda.

- Perdona.

Se dio la vuelta y Aerith permanecía tras él.

- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy cansado….

- Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche. Tifa me lo contó.

- Olvídalo. Me voy a dormir- dijo mientras se metía en la tienda y cerraba con la cremallera.

Aerith se quedó plantada frente a la tienda, resopló, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Zack le contaba a Cloud todo lo que les había pasado, y Génesis se cagaba en todo porque la psp se le había quedado sin batería y no podía cargarla en ninguna parte, en fin….

Al día siguiente Sephiroth se despertó, las gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. se levantó de la cama. Miró a su alrededor. Todo había sido un sueño? Bajó a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, sus hermanos estaban montándola, como siempre.

- Que raro… ¿Sólo ha sido un sueño?.

Sephiroth pasó una mano por su cara y se fue al cuarto de baño. Se mojó la cara con agua fría y de paso también el pelo.

Volvió a su habitación para recoger su mochila. Cuando se fijó en la puerta del armario, estaba su gabardina colgada de una percha y llena de manchas.

La ceja izquierda de Sephiroth comenzó a hacer un tic. Cogió aire en sus pulmones y luego lo expulsó.

- ¡LOZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

**Notas: Por si alguien lo había dudado, no, lo de la excursión no había sido un sueño, ahí estaba la gabardina que le cogió Loz para demostrarlo. Jajajajaja**

**El siguiente cap ya es mío, oh, bueno, lo tengo que pensar, porque aún queda un cap de la autora original. En cualquier caso, ya queda menos para mi turno, jeje, espero que os hayan gustado estos caps tanto como a mi. **

**Y dejad reviews por favor. **


	6. Los raros estudiantes de intercsmbio

**Disclaimers: Estos personajes pertenecen a Squarenix.**

**Antes de nada, quiero aclarar que este capítulo, al igual que esta historia no me pertenecen desde el principio, si no que su autora original es : LOVESEPHIROTH, yo sólo recojo el relevo de ella y la continúo. **

**Inur**

Los raros estudiantes de intercambio

Otra vez al puñetero instituto. La excursión no había estado mal, salvo por la mierda de haberse perdido durante horas y haber tenido que aguantar a Génesis, mereció la pena sólo por causarle esos sustos a Cloud con los disfraces.

Después de mantener una larga y "amistosa" Charla con su hermano Loz al que por poco asesina, le tocó como siempre llevar a él la gabardina a la tintorería.

Hoy era uno de esos días del que no estaba de humor, podría decirse que el que osara mirarlo tan siquiera acabaría empalado por el culo con su masamune.

- ¡Hey Sephi!¿qué tal? Que bien nos lo pasamos en la excursión ¿eh?

- Génesis. Como vuelvas a hacer otro comentario acerca de la excursión te meto la psp por el culo- dijo el peliplateado con los ojos enrojecidos.

- Bueno hijo, hay que ver como te pones, no creo que sea para tanto. Ni que tuvieses la regla….- añadió Génesis por lo bajo.

- ¿Has dicho algo?- preguntó el peliplateado enfurecido.

- No, nada que me tengo que comprar una regla, para dibujo y eso.

Sephiroth comenzó a caminar deprisa intentando dejar a Génesis y a sus hermanos que venían atrás. No se dió cuenta de que con lo rápido que caminaba y la mala ostia que tenía encima se tropezó con alguien rubio y con el pelo de punta.

- Cloud jilipollas, mira por donde vas maldito pelo de chocobo.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, con cara irritada por el comentario.

- ¿A quién llamas pelo de chocobo?¿Y qué diantres es un chocobo?

Sephiroth se dio cuenta, al mirar al crío, que se había equivocado de persona. Definitivamente, no era Cloud, aunque tenía un cierto aire que se le parecía: Pelo rubio de punta, ojos azules y unas curiosas marcas en su cara que parecían los bigotes de un gato.

- ¡No te metas conmigo váya que sí!

-Perdona, me confundí de persona. Ya veo que eres sólo un crío.

- ¿A quién llamas crío viejo abuelete?

- ¡Pero será mocoso el niño!- soltó el peliplateado remangándose las mangas del jersey.

- ¡No soy un niño!¡Me llamo Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki viejo abuelete.

- ¡He dicho que no me llames viejo abuelete!Me llamo Sephiroth- dijo el peliplateado hinchando el pecho.

- Pero… ¿Cuántos años tienes viejo abuelete?

- 18.

- Pues el pelo gris no te favorece mucho que digamos ¿eh viejo abuelete?

- ¡Mocoso insolente! ¡A ti te voy a favorecer yo!

- ¡Hey Naruto!

Cloud llegaba corriendo y saludando con la mano al otro lado.

- Bueno, éramos pocos y parió la abuela.

- ¿No te estará haciendo algo éste ¿verdad?- señaló Cloud.

- ¡Me quería pegar!

- ¡Pero será …!

- Oye Sephiroth, te lo aviso, no se te ocurra tocar a mi primo o pagarás las consecuencias.

- Uy mira que miedo me das.

- Tranquilo Cloud, si éste no puede conmigo- dijo Naruto hinchando su pecho en pose de victoria.

- ¿Ah no?- Seifer acababa de llegar y se unió a la conversación para echarle un cable a su amigo- Oye, y esos bigotes que tienes ¿A qué vienen? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te conviertes en gato al mojarte con agua fría?-Rieron él y Sephiroth.

- ¡Grrrr!¡Pues ya veréis algún día seré maestro hokage bla bla bla y todo el mundo me respetará y bla bla bla.

Una gota estilo anime cayó por las cabezas de Seifer, Sephiroth y Cloud (aunque éste último intentase disimularlo.

- Déjalos Naruto, no merecen la pena. Ven conmigo, te diré donde está nuestra clase.

- ¿Nuestra clase?¿Quiere decir que éste crío va a estar con nosotros en clase?- se preguntaban el rubio y el peliplateado antes de entrar en el instituto.

Una vez se colocaron todos en sus respectivos asientos, el profesor Cid entró en clase.

- Haber pedazo de &%$. Estaros quietos y callados- esto último lo dijo mirando al trío compuesto por Seifer, Sephiroth y Kuja y continuó- Hoy, tenemos a unos alumnos de intercambio que pasarán un mes en este instituto y estarán con vosotros en clase.

- Que no sea el de antes, que no sea el de antes….rezaban Seifer y Sephiroth.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero que os pasa a vosotros dos?-Preguntó Kuja.

- Si hubieras estado antes con nosotros te habrías enterado- dijo Sephiroth tajante.

- Pasad adentro de una p&%$# vez!– dijo Cid en su habitual tono.

Toda la clase se quedó observando a los nuevos alumnos en cuestión.

El primero, como Sephiroth y Seifer habían oído, era el mismo de antes. El primo de Cloud. Entró riéndose de oreja a oreja mientras Cloud desde su asiento lo saludaba con la mano y una sonrisa.

- Vaya par de idiotas- dijeron Seifer y Sephiroth al unísono.

El segundo era un chico moreno, con dos mechones cayendo sobre su cara y con pose de chulería. Giró su mirada hasta el asiento de Zack que le hacía un signo de aprobación con la mano.

- ¿Es familiar tuyo Zack?- le preguntó su rubio mejor amigo.

- No. somos amigos, nos conocimos en el psiquiatra por nuestra fobia a las serpientes- dijo éste último sonriendo.

Cloud arqueó una ceja. La verdad, no se imaginaba que su mejorcísimo amigo le tuviese fobia a algo, aunque claro con lo supersticioso que era no le extrañó tanto que hubiese estado en un psiquiátrico, al fin y al cabo, él también estuvo cuando tuvo el problema de doble personalidad.

El último chico que entró era un tanto extraño. Tenía el pelo rojo alborotado, la cara suave y blanquecina y bordeando sus ojos seguía un contorno negro como el carbón. Llevaba un extraño tatuaje en la frente con un símbolo kanji y en su espalda cargaba con una enorme calabaza. Su gesto era frío y parecía que no estuviera en aquel lugar. Se limitó a colocarse al lado de los otros dos y mantener sus brazos cruzados como meditando.

- Esto es como una atracción de feria de gente rara- agregó Seifer con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y sus pinreles sobre la mesa.

- Sí, pero ese tío el que ha entrado el último me causa curiosidad– agregó el peliplateado.

- ¿Quién?¿El que lleva esa calabaza en la espalda? Bah, no te rayes Sephiroth, tres gallinas más a quien robarles el almuerzo- agregó éste.

- Bueno y ahora empiezan las presentaciones. Podéis empezar de una &%$ vez!- Dijo Cid dmirando a los nuevos alumnos.

- ¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y me gustan los fideos instantáneos, los fideos de la tienda de abajo, los fideos en lata, los fideos…..

- Esto ya lo he vivido- dijo Seifer.

- ¿El qué?- preguntaron Kuja y Sephiroth.

- ¿No os recuerda a la película Forrest Gump?

- ¿Por qué lo dices Seifer?

- Fideos en lata, fideos instantáneos ¡Coño, parece Bubba el de las gambas!- dijo Seifer hinchando los morros para imitarlo.

Los dos peliplateados estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¡Vosotros tres!¿Hay algún problema con Naruto?- les preguntó Cid interrumpiendo al pequeño rubio aunque claro, considerándolo mejor vio que toda la clase bostezaba.

El rubio Naruto y el rubio Cloud miraron al trío con furia.

- No, no pasa nada. Es que me estaba preguntando si después me comería unos fideos– dijo Seifer haciendo que casi toda la clase se descojonara de la risa.( Incluído Squall que era el menos propenso a caer en las bromas de Seifer porque las consideraba estúpidas e infantiles)

- Bueno chico, terminó tu turno, el siguiente.

- ¡Que todavía no he terminado!

- ¿Vas a seguir contándonos como te gustan los fideos?- preguntó Cid con una venilla en la frente.

- Pues sí, me faltaba decir…

- ¡Pues el siguiente!

- Yo me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y éste de mi lado es un idiota y un perdedor.

Otra vez toda la clase se empezó a descojonar.

- Oye pues me va a caer bien éste tío- dijo Seifer mirando a Sasuke.

Sephiroth no dijo nada, observó al pelirrojo que estaba todo el rato cayado y ni siquiera lo había visto reírse ni un momento.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?– preguntó Cid al último Chico.

- Me llamo Gaara del desierto- y no dijo nada más, se limitó a seguir con los brazos cruzados y con expresión de infinita calma.

- Bueno, pues si ya habéis acabado sentaros donde podáis.

Naruto se sentó ahora junto a Cloud, y Zack se cambió al pupitre de atrás para sentarse con Sasuke. El pelirrojo se sentó a la otra punta de la clase y sólo. Dejó la enorme calabaza a un lado en el suelo.

Durante toda la mañana de clase Sephiroth observó de vez en cuando que el chico pelirrojo no tomaba apuntes. Sólo permanecía en la mesa con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia abajo.

- Que tío más raro- pensó el peliplateado.

Ya cuando sonó la campana anunciando el recreo salieron todos en tropel.

En el pasillo del instituto, Seifer desapareció misteriosamente(seguramente para colarse en el despacho de Edea) dejando a Kuja y a Sephiroth sólos.

No quedaba nadie ya que todo el mundo salía al patio a fumar o a la cafetería a comer.

En ese momento Gaara el pelirrojo caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos hasta que se chocó con Génesis, que iba distraído porque estaba aporreando la psp.

- Oye mira por donde vas- le dijo Génesis haciéndose el duro.

El pelirrojo no contestó, sólo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

Los dos peliplateados observaban la escena junto a la taquilla de Sephiroth.

- Por cierto, ¿tú de donde has salido?¿del circo?- le preguntó Génesis con una sonrisa.

Entonces el pelirrojo que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, habló.

- No. Del circo salió tu puta madre.

Génesis se cabreó, se remangó la cazadora y metió la psp en el bolsillo.

- Esto se pone interesante- dijo Kuja.

- Te voy a dar una paliza por meterte con mi madre.

Génesis se fue a abrir su taquilla para coger su espada de hacer cosplay pero justo cuando la abrió se le cayó encima un montón de arena dejándolo entoñado.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Socorro! ¿Pero de donde ha salido toda esta arena?

El pelirrojo sonrió, Sephiroth y Kuja se partían el culo.

Salió de la montaña de arena como pudo escupiendo porque había tragado un poco.

- ¡Espera no he acabado contigo aún!-Dijo Génesis empuñando su espada y haciendo que el pelirrojo se voltease para mirarlo.

Justo cuando iba a darle un golpe seco se quedó paralizado cuando la arena subió hasta su cara y le tapó la boca. Luego se metió en su bolsillo sacando su psp.

Gaara hizo un movimiento con su mano y la arena hizo reventar la psp de Génesis cayendo al suelo en trozos. Los ojos de Génesis se abrieron al ver lo que había pasado. Luego el pelirrojo hizo una seña con la mano haciendo que la arena que tapaba su boca cayese al suelo y toda la que había estado en la taquilla se metió dentro de su calabaza.

- ¡Noooooo! ¡Mi psp! ¿Por qué tenías que morir tú por mí?¡Noooooo!

Génesis se arrodilló en el suelo cogiendo los trozos que quedaban y llorando como una magdalena.

Gaara se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

- ¿Has visto eso? Ese tío controla la arena!¡Por eso lleva esa calabaza a todas partes!¡La tiene ahí metida!- dijo Kuja.

- Tampoco hace falta ir cargando con toneladas de arena en la espalda. Me parece exagerado. Digo yo.

- Y habla el que lleva una espada de dos metros y medio a todas partes.

- o no llevo la masamune a todas partes.

- Y entonces qué es lo que está en tu taquilla?- Le preguntó Kuja arqueando una ceja.

- ¡Ah bueno! Pues es mi colección de katanas. Por si algún día me tengo que pegarme de hostias con Cloud, para estar preparado.¬¬(cara de Kuja).

- Sí, pero, ese tío pelirrojo…cualquiera se mete con él. Dijo Kuja.

- Pues fíjate que a mi me está empezando a caer bien- agregó el peliplateado.

- Sin psp….¡No volverá a darme la paliza! Al fin alguien ha tenido cojones a joderle la puta consola de los huevos!

El caso es que ya había habido varios intentos suicidas contra la psp de Génesis, el caso es que no sabían como siempre lograba librarse de estos.

En otra parte….

- ¿Esta es tu novia Cloud?- preguntaba un rubio hiperactivo con bigotes mientras le daba codazos en el costado.

- Esto…- Coud tímido empezó a jugar chocando sus dedos.

- Mmmm creo que eso ya lo he visto en alguna parte- pensaba Naruto.

- ¿Es tu primo? Es muy mono, se parece mucho a ti- decía Aerith mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y Naruto ronroneaba como un gato.

- Aerith esto yo… quería preguntarte si… lo del otro día en la excursión…. esto…

Aerith sonrió ante la timidez del rubio. Le resultaba encantadora.

- ¿Vas a ir a recogerme a casa esta tarde?- le interrumpió ella.

- Esto yo… ¿Qué?- preguntó Cloud extrañado.

- Se supone que eres mi novio ¿no?

Los ojos de Cloud irradiaron de felicidad.

- ¡Siiiii!

- ¡Dattebayo!- gritó Naruto.

- Bueno Sasuke ¿al final perdiste la fobia a las serpientes?- le preguntaba un entusiasmado Zack.

-Sli, ya sabes que como SOY EL MEJOR pues no tuve ningún problema para

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! Un gato negro!- gritó Sasuke y se subió a los brazos de Zack.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Y ambos salieron corriendo.

**Por cierto, para el que no lo sepa Gaara, Naruto y sasuke son personajes de Naruto. Lo cierto es que no estaba muy segura de si poner estte cap en la recopilación o no, pero he decidido ponerlo en honor a la autora original del fic; sí a mi Naruto me encanta, pero decidí concentrarme en FFVII y KH. **

**Por cierto, que en el próximo capítulo voy a sacar a unos viejos amigos de FFVII, Manu, va por ti, que lo sepas, por ser mi fan y amigo y por responderme a todas mis preguntas con tanta paciencia: también tengo intención de sacar a los de KH, pero eso será más adelante. **

**Quien sabe lo que nos depara el futuro.**

**Y dejad reviews por favor. **

**Inu-kyubi: deja que te lo aclare, lo que pasa es que por el tiempo en que hice ese cap, no conocía la personalidad de esos personajes, entonces no tenía el Crisis Core, ahora sí y me lo pasé 3 veces así que es mucho más realista y cercana a FFVII. Eso es todo, que no sabía nada del CC, por eso es tan extraño. **

**Lo siento, pero tardaré un poco en subir el siguiente cap, más que nada porque tengo que escribirlo, pero, te agradecería que me dejaras reviews en las otras historias y me comentes allí, pero no pasa nada. Y haré lo que pueda, porque ya sabes lo de los otros fics, que esos van antes, lo siento, pero al ser míos originales van con preferencia. **


End file.
